Uninvited
by Trainwreck2212
Summary: Alex the conservative girl who always attends the rules, visits New York city, around old friends and family she meets Mitchie the girl with a bad reputation but what will happen when she starts to feel attracted to the capricious new york girl?
1. Welcome to New York!

"We are here" i heard my dad say, i looked at the window things hasn't changed in the neighborhood since the last time I came here, "welcome to New York" my mom said excited I just nodded my head, okay my name is Alex, I'm from Texas we are in new York I said we, as my parents and I, I'm only child, so let's say a lot of attention is over me all the time, we are visiting my grandparents and staying with them for the whole summer, and well I'm really excited to seem, my dad parked the car infront the house I well known I quickly went out of the car and ran knocking the door seconds later I found myself in my grandpa's arms "Sweetie" he said kissing my cheek, the last time I saw him was on Christmas two years ago, he and my grandma visited us back in texas "I missed you so much" I said being completely honest "and what about me?" I heard my grandmother's voice and quickly met her arms, hearing a chuckle behind me, we took our suitcases and walked inside the house "ok I already made lunch I know you're tired and hungry like always Jerry" my grandma said to my dad I laughed a little, and we sat on the table, enjoining ourselves "so.. Alex, how's school?" my grandpa said i smiled "good" I said simply then my dad talked "good? Come on Alex, tell them" I rolled my eyes while my grandparents were looking at me confused "well…. I was the best in the class, this year" my grandpa chuckle and smiled "well… like every year then" he said proudly I smiled, after lunch I went to my room, and started unpacking everything, when I heard a knock on the door "Alex… why don't you go out?" my mom asked "I'm unpacking my things" then I heard other voice it was my grandma "Well… there's someone at door waiting for you" I looked at them confused "come one sweetie you can do that later" said my grandma smiling and taking my hand walking downstairs, then I found one curly boy, then our eyes met and I quickly smiled knowing who he was "Nate" I said hugging him "Alex" he said simply smiling "look at you" I said smiling "you look actually like a boy" I said he rolled her eyes "so funny, wow… is so amazing that you're here after what? 5 years?" he said I nodded my head "how are Shane and Jason?" I asked and the guy quickly answered "they are waiting for us in the car, you're going out with us" he said smiling I looked at my mom and grandmother they nodded their head and I looked at Nate "ok… just wait a minute, I'm going for my phone I left it upstairs" the guy nodded his head "I'll wait for you in the car" he said I nodded my head and ran to my room, I took my blackberry and then I ran downstairs again "have fun" I heard my dad's voice I quickly said a yes and then saw Nate opening the door he smiled at me and then I looked at the other boys, wow, I still can't believe how much they grown up "look at you" I heard Shane said while I was entering to the car "Hey how are you?" I asked Jason answered "so good what about you?" he asked me and turned the car on "I'm amazing, I missed you so much guys" I said honestly thinking back to the times when we played on their backyard, the Gray family live exactly at 6 houses away from my grandparents, "so what are we going to do today?" I asked "well since we have all the entire summer to make everything we want, today we'll start with something simply, just going to the mall and chill around… that sounds good to you?" Nate asked I nodded my head, "of course that sounds amazing" I said smiling, we got in the parking lot, "so… the girls are going to join us in the entrance" Shane said I looked at Jason confused "who are…the girls?" I asked "well… some of our friends are coming with us, we hope that don't bother you" Jason said I nodded my head "no, no everything is okay" I said smiling "well, actually they are my girlfriend, and Shane's girl, with two more friends" I nodded my head smiling "finally Shane have a girl" I said mocking him "oh Alex, a lot of girls want me" he said rolling his eyes "oh yeah I'm sure they fall for you when you show them your baby photo album where you only have one photo with clothes while the others you're in the tub" I said and then I heard his brothers laughed he looked at me rolling his eyes again "so funny" he said I just hugged him "don't be a girl Grey" he laughed while we keep walking then I looked to 4 girls in front of us Shane walked to one blonde girl side, while Jason hugged other one Nate smiled and I stayed there feeling awkward "well Alex, this are Peggy my girlfriend" Jason started introducing every girl "hey is a pleasure to meet you" said Peggy I smiled shaking her hand "this is Tess" he said pointing to the girl who was taking Shane's hand she smiled "finally I meet you, these guys are always talking about you" said her I smiled blushing "they do?" I asked looking at them they smiled shyly " this is Dana" said Jason "and this is Ella" he said I smiled at both girls "is a pleasure really" I said they smiled "okay, I'm hungry" I heard Jason said "let's go and take something" said Peggy we all walked I looked at Nate he was smiling shyly at Dana I looked at him suspicious he felt me staring and then instantly blushed oh poor Nate the same as always I laughed to myself "well apparently everyone in the school decided to come here" said Ella the all nodded while we sat "what do you want Alex?" I heard Shane ask I looked at him "well actually I ate before going out" I answered "mmm well, maybe something to drink what do you think?" he asked I nodded my head "yeah, I think I'll go and just buy a bottle of water" I said then I heard Jason's voice "okay I'll get you one then" I quickly answered "oh come on guys I'm here for vacations you know I can buy my own stuff" I said smiling I heard Jason chuckle and nodded his head, I walked beside Tess she ordered our food or well in my case just my water I looked around and saw some guys but a girl immediately caught my attention she had her feet on the table, with a look that showed boredom, while the other guys where just talking beside her was a girl stroking her hand I looked at them confused, "here" I heard Tess voice I looked at her "thank you" she nodded and we walked when Shane took the food off Tess' Hands "please let me take them" I looked at him, they have always been very gentlemanly, I took a seat and looked again at the table with the guys and there were both girls making out, while the other 2 boys where eating simply, I was in complete shock, I quickly looked to other way finally listening at what everyone was talking trying to erase from my memory what I had just saw


	2. The Grays and their friends

We walked around the mall, all the girls were looking at every store while Shane just rolled his eyes "I think is a bad idea coming here with them you know" said the guy to his older brother "well, they look happy so is not that bad we just need to try to be mmm positive?" I heard Nate chuckle he was looking at Dana who was jumping looking excited with a dress in her hand "mmm so Nate?" I asked he looked at me blushing "you totally like her" I said smiling he quickly look to other place "n..no I don't" I rolled my eyes "of course you like her" then I heard other voice "I can't believe she made it without summer school" I looked at Tess "who?" I asked "Mitchie Torres" said Ella smiling, "sorry guys remember I'm not from here, who is this Mitchie Torres?" I asked then Jason talked "problems, is all that she is, she's just a trouble maker" he said I stayed in silence while Tess continued talking "she goes to our school, or mmm something like that, actually she's only there for like 3 hours in the whole week" she said "she's so weird , everyone thought the she'll fail the year, but somehow she made it" then I heard Shane talked "Well… everyone says that she paid for her grades, is a plus that she's daughter of one of the biggest entrepreneurs of the country" then Nate talked "she's into drugs, alcohol and wild parties, and of course she's a brat" they continued talking about this Mitchie girl, I can't believe that someone could act the way they told me, "of course you guys don't hate her" I told them sarcastic then Jason answered me "we don't actually, but we just prefer don't be on her way" "trust me is better be away of that girl when you're beside her everything is a mess" Nate told me I nodded my head while they started to change the subject "I think I need to go to the bathroom" I said randomly they nodded their head "you want us to come with you?" asked Dana "no no, is okay don't worry" I said smiling "okay just go straight in this hall and you'll see them" told me Peggy I nodded my head and started to walk I crossed the doors and instantly heard some laughs, one instantly caught me, it was loud, like original and so beautiful, I looked and there were the girls I saw before looking themselves in the mirror, I keep staring at girl with the loud laugh the same that had her foot on the table, they caught me staring and quickly turned my way "so, what are we going to today?" I heard one of them say "I don't know Caitlyn, Mike told me he was throwing a party" I finished doing my stuff and walked to the sink to wash my hands I could feel them staring at me "but… he always make boring parties" I looked at them from the mirror the Caitlyn girl said while the other rolled her eyes "is the first of the summer don't make it hard, we are going maybe have one or two drinks and if is that boring we leave deal?" I finished washing my hands and walked outside after hearing a simple okay, I met the guys in the same spot as when I left "so, you want to go?" I heard Nate asked I looked at him confused "Mike one friend is throwing a party tonight" said Ella I thought about it for a second, I'm not much into parties, I always prefer doing quiet things, but the girl from the bathroom entered on my mind remembering her saying that name, of course I'm sure is not the only Mike in New York but I could give it a shot "of course" I said smiling, then we said our goodbyes, everyone was going to get ready to the party I looked confused and talked to Dana "mmm excuse me, but how are parties in here?" I asked feeling like an idiot "oh, just wear something simply if that's what you're worried about, the parties are different only depend who throw them and of course what are they drinking" I just nodded my head, and then I followed the 3 boys who were laughing about something "what?" I asked them then Nate said "nothing, let's go" I looked at them confused but followed them I looked to the left and there was again that girl looking at her phone, when I got at my grandparents house I said goodbye to the guys, the told me that they will text me about going to the party, I looked inside and my mom was laughing with my grandpa "hey" I said smiling "how was everything?" my dad asked beside me "it was great, I went with the guys and they introduced me to his girlfriends and some friends" I said smiling "that's so great" my mom said kind of excited she's so weird sometimes "well, I was thinking, if you mmm let me go to this party" I said I usually don't ask for things like that "you going to a party?" my dad asked me confused I nodded my head "yeah,… well some friend of the guys is throwing it" then my mom talked "yeah you can go" she said smiling "thanks" I said looking at my clock it was 6 pm "oh I forgot I need to call Harper" they all nodded their head and I walked to my room, Harper is my best friend since I'm little "hey you" I heard Harper said I smiled "hey you" I said simply "how is the trip so far?" she asked I smiled "is awesome, I hang out with the guys and some of their friends" I said looking at the window "oh that's so cool, I'm stuck here in my house with my parents" she said I sighed a little "sorry, that they didn't let you come" I said then she quickly answered "no no, is not your fault, I'm going to miss you but for sure we are going to talk on the phone right?" she asked I smiled "of course" then she talked "ok I need to go Alex, take care of yourself love you" I smiled "ok Harp love you more" I hang up and then looked at the clothes I had still in my suitcase, finding the perfect outfit, I looked at my phone when started to ring it was Nate "in our way to your house" I rolled my eyes as I heard the doorbell I walked down the tree guys were talking with my dad "okay guys have fun and take care of Alex please" I rolled my eyes "don't worry sir" and then we left "what he said?" I asked them when we got in the car "well he asked what we would bring you home" Shane said looking at the window "oh… and what time?" I asked then Jason smiled looking at me in the review mirror "we don't know, I told them that, and he told us just to not let you drink" I nodded my head "o..okay, and what about the others?" I asked then Shane looked at me smiling "they are there already don't worry that much Alex let's go and have fun" I smiled and looked at Nate he was just looking at the window "everything okay?" I asked he looked at me nodding his head "yeah yeah, just thinking about stuff, you know I can't believe you are here, I missed so much annoyed you" I rolled my eyes but laughed a little while he was smiling, then the car stopped I looked to the window Jason already parked the car, we went out and I followed the guys we walked like half of the street and there I could heard the loud music, we entered to a house, a lot of guys were laughing others dancing, and the others just drinking I looked at Nate he had that big smile I looked in front and the girls were talking with some other guys "Hey Mike" said Jason the guy looked at us "guys you make it" then he looked at me with a funny face "Mike this is Alex, she's here for vacations" said Shane introducing me "hey" I said simply "nice to meet you Alex" he said kissing my hand I find it awkward but nodded my head, then some other guys came and he went away smiling at me "for sure he is into you" said Peggy beside me "oh no, no I don't think so" I said then I heard Dana laugh "oh come on Alex, it was so obvious" I rolled my eyes "well, he is not my type" I said, and well actually I don't even have a type, I just like guys who knows how to treat a girl with respect is all I want, respect and love, so hard to find it actually "well, let's go and dance" said Shane taking Tess hand, and just like that we finished being just me and Ella, because I mock Nate that Dana wanted to dance so he asked for it "well, I'm going for a drink you want something?" the girl beside me asked me while I sat on the couch "no thanks, I'll wait here" she nodded her head with a smile, I looked at my friends they looked so happy I couldn't help but smile, I looked to the door when I heard someone laugh it was the girl from the mall Mike hugged her and she just showed him a little smile she looked annoyed, Caitlyn was beside her and they just walked straight to the kitchen I quickly got up and went to find Ella she was looking for something to drink so I stand there beside her, while Caitlyn and the girl I didn't know her name yet where looking at the different bottles of alcohol and I was just looking at every action that the girl made they quickly serve themselves some vodka and then our eyes met, I didn't know why but I couldn't look other way, her face looked so cold, and also the way she moved around, but her eyes, something about them looked so warm, then I saw her frown, the warm vanished, and then I heard her talk to me.

**Okay so this my new story, I hope you really like this, I like how this is going, and well… I don't even know what to say, so I'll just say, thank you for read it **


	3. That was the famous Mitchie Torres

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked mad I quickly answered feeling so embarrassed "i… I'm sorry, i..i didn't mean it" said nervously she rolled her eyes and took the girls hand and walked away "whoa, she really looked pissed" said Ella beside me I nodded my head "it wasn't my intention" she smiled nodding her head and she walked where now all the guys where laughing "guess what Alex did" Ella said I rolled my eyes, while I felt everyone looking at me "she made Mitchie angry" then my eyes opened wide that was Mitchie, "are being you serious?" asked Shane looking at me I just shrugged my shoulders "you don't have a day here, and you got like practically in problems, I'm sure Mitchie already hate you" said Jason, I was just in silence "okay… is not that bad, don't worry Alex, let's just have fun" suddenly everyone had a drink on their hands they also offered me one but I declined, I'm not into alcohol, everyone was having fun drinking and talking about stuff I don't really know, I think that's the negative part of not being from New York, I looked at other side of the house there was Caitlyn kissing some guys, I looked at her confused, then the realization hit me, I looked around for Mitchie she must be hurt, I mean she's being cheated, why do I even care? I asked to myself, time passed by I tried to get into the conversation but I couldn't even someone put the music louder, everyone was dancing and drinking like there was no end, I decided it was time for me to have fresh air "I'm going outside for a second" I said to Nate he just nodded his head, I walked around the house and found the door for the yard I went outside and instantly met those brown eyes again "are you following me?" she asked annoyed "w..what? no no, of course no, I'm just here for fresh air" I said quickly she looked at me and nodded her head "you can stay just don't talk" I rolled my eyes "even if you didn't want it, I will stay here, I don't need your permission to do stuff" I said, I don't even know why I talked to her like that, she looked at me with a weird look "I can see" she said now I'm confused "you're not from here, and for your accent I can say that you're somewhere from Texas" now I'm speechless "how do I know?" she laughed and looked at her cigarette "let's say it like, I been there before" I rolled my eyes "I didn't asked believe me I don't care" I said, usually I'm always polite with everyone, but something about her just made me talk the way she treats everyone she looked at me again confused "of course you don't have any idea…. Why are you even here?" she asked me annoyed "that is none of your business" she then stands up "hey no one talks to me like that" she looked so angry, something in her eyes made me take a step back "w..why because you're Mitchie?" she rolled her eyes "so you know my name, what they told you?, which story? Because I really love hearing all of them" I looked at her confused "not story" I said she laughed sarcastic "oh yeah… right, come one tell me I want to know" I sighed "really, not stories, just" she quickly talked "just my reputation" I simply nodded my head she laughed and just like that she held the end of her cigarette and just take the last drag throwing it away and walking inside leaving me confused, not only for her way to be, but of course the I way I even reacted, never in my life I felt so scared but strong at the same time, never in my life I felt that feeling something I can't even describe, I sat on the grass I don't know how much time I spend there, when I felt one hand touching my shoulder I looked at Nate he smiled at me "is time to go Alex" I nodded my head, everyone looked okay, I imagined they'll be all drunk but actually are acting like always, we said goodbye to Mike who was drinking one beer, and then got in the car "so what you think about the party Alex?" Shane asked me "mmmm I found it interesting" I said being honest and looking at my cell phone 3 in the morning I sighed, well I hope my dad doesn't mind

MITCHIE POV

Caitlyn was talking with some guy of her chemistry class I decided that I needed a cigarette, so I walked outside I looked at the kitchen there where the Grays and their friends, they're just the good guys of the school, I rolled my eyes, and sat on the grass lighting my cigarette when I heard the door open I looked and there was the girl that was looking at me before "are you following me?" I asked maybe the tone I used sound a little rude, even when it wasn't really my intention "w..what? no no, of course no, I'm just here for fresh air" she said nervous I wanted to laugh she is such a shyly, I just nodded my head letting her stay then she looked at me like mmm mad? "even if you didn't want it, I will stay here, I don't need your permission to do stuff" I looked at her surprised maybe not that shy?, then I recalled her words and then noticed "I can see" she looked at me confused "you're not from here, and for your accent I can say that you're somewhere from Texas" she looked at me surprised I tried to hide my smirk "how do I know?" I laughed looking at my cigarette, I'm wasting so much time talking with her, that is consumed by itself "let's say it like, I been there before" I said "I didn't asked believe me I don't care" okay I was getting tired of the way she talked to me, but I bet she don't know anything about this city so I tried to have a little of patience with her "of course you don't have any idea…. Why are you even here?" I asked "that is none of your business" okay I'm done, I got up and looked at her I was really pissed "hey no one talks to me like that" she just took a step back "w..why because you're Mitchie?" then it hit me and I just rolled my eyes talking to her "so you know my name, what they told you?, which story? Because I really love hearing all of them" I asked being kind of arrogant, and sarcastic, but also I was really intrigued, "not story" she said nervous I laughed "oh yeah… right, come one tell me I want to know" I insisted, I'm not usually the one who keeps making questions to have answers I always got what I want easily, with a simple word and a glare, but I know that isn't going to work with this girl "really, not stories, just" "just my reputation" I interrupted her she nodded and I couldn't help but laugh I took the last of my cigarette and looked inside Caitlyn was waiting for me without another word I walked inside "hey" I said simply "so… what were you talking with her? Is not the girl that was staring at you when we got here?" she asked I nodded my head "don't bother me with questions Caitlyn" the girl nodded her head and then we leave the party if you can call it like that "I really want to get high" she said as we got in my car "let's go to my house" I said simply and started driving, that girl was different, don't know something about her, no one ever talked to me the way she did, everyone around me knew who I am, knew how imposing the last name Torres is, and of course everyone knew the kind of power I have in school including parties, of course she's not from here, she don't know a thing, but again she was talking at me like she wasn't afraid of talking and treating me like that, but somehow she showed kind of weakness too, I don't know what I'm thinking, but I can bet this is not the only time I got to talk with her, I just want to test her, want to see how far she can get "why are you so quiet?" Caitlyn asked I looked at her I hate that she's looking every single move I made "just the party was so bored I was dying there" she just nodded her head and I continued thinking about that girl, if I only knew her name, well I know in or next encounter I'll find it out


	4. She's just a rich brat

ALEX POV

I looked around my dad and my grandpa went to a soccer game, and my mom and grandma were baking cookies, I sighed raising from the couch "mom, can I go to central park?" I asked, my grandparents house wasn't far from it "ok, just be here for dinner" she said smiling I nodded my head with a smile, and took my iPod with me I started walking, I passed by the Grays house, remembering that Jason and Shane were in a double date with Peggy and Tess, and then was Nate he when out of the city with his dad, I been here for five days now, and well is the same always hanging out with the guys and of course that don't bother me, just that when they have things to do, I'm like an idiot walking around the house, I looked around everything was exactly as I remember, so beautiful, I looked around there was a little girl playing around with a kite, I smiled remembering when my parents used to bring us me and the guys here every single afternoon , I keep walking enjoining my music and everything around me, when one tree caught my eyes and instantly decided to sat under it, I was looking for a song on my iPod when I heard one voice "look what we have here" I looked and found Mitchie standing there with a smirk I rolled my eyes "just when I was comfortable you had to show up" I said she sat beside me and I looked at her "what are you doing?" I asked her she looked at me like it was obvious "I'm sitting here" I nodded my head and got up walking away "hey… where are you going?" I heard the girl behind me "anywhere but away from you" she then stopped me "and why?" she asked "mmm I don't like to get into troubles" she rolled her eyes "for god sake we are in central park how can you get in trouble here?" she asked annoyed "I don't want to be with you okay?" I said she looked at me, she looked hurt but then she looked to other way, and then I started to feel guilty she talked to me "okay you know what? I'm completely done with you, I tried to be like polite with you, and believe I'm not like that with anyone, but you, you're so fucking annoying" and with that she walked away something told me not her let go without a fight "excuse me?" I asked she looked back at me "you hear it, I tried I don't even know why, but something told me to try and talk to you, but I'm not in the mood of trying anymore" I rolled my eyes "okay, you just can't talk to me like that" I said she quickly laughed sarcastic "okay sweetheart I can talk to you in any way I want to" I quickly responded "no you can't and don't call me sweetheart" she had now a smirk on her face, "and drop that smirk of yours" she laughed I looked at her confused "so, you have a manner I can see" okay I don't even know how but she really know how to drive me crazy "ahh, just shut up" and with that I turned away when I saw one guy standing in front of me I looked at him confused, I tried to walk but he just took a step not letting me go "no you can't go, you are not allowed to" I heard the girl behind me talk "are you fucking serious? And who the hell is this guy?" I asked "well, Jake here is one of my bodyguards" I looked at her confused , she just rolled her eyes "what do you want for me?" I asked "well…. Actually first I would love to go on a date with you, but unfortunately I can't I'm very busy" she said I instantly laughed "oh don't worry I would never go on a date with you" I said she approached me I was frozen there while her face was so close to mine, she was looking me straight at the eyes, they seem rude but at the same time, so provocative and sweet "no.. not yet that's for sure" she said whispering on my ear making me shiver, she looked at me again smirking I quickly reacted "no, never" she laughed really what's up with her "we'll see… but anyways what I want for you right now is one simply thing" she said I looked at her at this time you can tell I'm kind of scared this girl is just, so weird "w..what?" I asked nervous she smiled "I just want to know your name" I looked at her so confused, I couldn't understand what was happening "and give me the real one, believe me, if you don't do it I'll find it out and you don't want me mad at you" she said caring my cheek I just turned my face "so…" she said I rolled my eyes "Alex, Alex Russo" she nodded her head "is beautiful really fits you" she said I was just speechless, she looked at the guy behind me and just nodded her head "well, you can go now, have a beautiful day sweetheart" she said turning away the guy walked by me and then followed Mitchie seconds later other guy was behind her too I was just there so confused "oh and Alex" I heard Mitchie said I looked at her "for sure this isn't the last time we'll see each other" she winked and then she continued walking, I sat again in the grass behind the tree thinking about what has just happened "unbelievable, I'm now stuck in Mitchie's game, everything happened too fast, I couldn't react, not even say something back, she won me with her superiority, with her words and of course with that big confidence inside her, I looked at my cell phone it was already time to go home, I was so caught on my thoughts that didn't realize that I was already at home, I sighed frustrated, and entered "oh Alex try this" I heard my grandmother while I walked inside I looked at her while she put a cookie in my mouth "so what do you think?" she asked "is delicious" I said being honest, then my mom looked at me confused "are you okay darling?" she asked I quickly nodded my head "yeah yeah, why are you asking?" she looked at my grandma and then she answered "you didn't realize that the cookie that your grandma gave you it was made with the family recipe, those are your favorites" she said concern "are you sure you're feeling okay?, we can go to the doctor If you need to" my grandmother asked me I smiled "don't worry really, I'm just tired I walked too much, I'm going to take a shower, and the what do you think if we play monopoly and eat those cookies?" I asked they instantly smiled, that was a little tradition with the 3 of us, I went upstairs thinking about Mitchie, I don't know why but I'm not really scared anymore, and I'm sure I should be because her stalker way to be, but, but I wasn't I mean, she tried to talk to me just to know my name? I turned on my laptop and don't even know why I searched for her on Google, a lot of things about her where there, _Torres and daughter enjoying themselves _said the first note, and there was a full page about it, _the important __entrepreneur_ _saved some time for his family, spending the day with her daughter shopping and laughing around, a source told us that they looked so happy_ I read looking at some pictures Demi had a full smile, I looked to some other photos, she looked so happy I was still reading feeling a big smile on my face, I quickly replaced it with a frown_ we well know that Mitchie Torres, the daddy's girl isn't that sweet as acts around with his multimillion dad, bad notes about her are all over the media _I looked at more notes with different articles about her _the_ _rich__surly__, drugs and girls_ and a lot of more titles like that, everything talked about her being just how the guys told me, she spends her time in parties and making herself look bad in front of everyone, a lot of photos showed around discovering the girl with a drunk face, being rude with paparazzi , and also making out with some girls, and I couldn't believe, how she acted like that she had everything she wants, and still couldn't believe that she had everyone talking bad about her and don't give a shit, when the Grays told me that she was a brat and a bad reputation I didn't think it was that much, her father for sure was someone important and she is the girl that make the media sold magazines.

**Well here is a new chapter… let me know what do you think about Alex? And what do you think about Mitchie? And of course what do you think about the story so far? Thanks for read it : )**


	5. Looking for a present

I walked into the mall with my mom, we were looking for a present to my grandmother tomorrow will be her birthday, and we don't know what we are going to give to her "okay… I think I should buy her a necklace or some earrings" I said then my mom nodded her head "okay you just stole my idea, now let me think for other thing"I laughed

"I'm going to look around you should go to the jewelry, we need to make it in time before she comes back of her lunch with her friends, I don't want her to start questioning us, I'm never good lying to her, is just the way she stares and every single move she made tells you something like… I know you are lying so tell me the truth before you regret it" I laughed my mom is always that paranoid

"oh come one mom, I mean she's cool" she rolled her eyes "now she's cool she is older and she's not always mad like she used to be when I was your age" I rolled my eyes "stop being paranoid, you should just breath and think what you want to give to her" she nodded her head "I think I'll buy her favorite perfume, I know she love it" I nodded "I think that's an amazing idea, I'll go and search for my present, then I'll look around for you when I finished" she nodded her head.

I walked downstairs getting in the jewerly "your order will be at your home in like 7 days like always Miss Torres" oh god you have to be kidding me, I rolled my eyes "yeah, thanks" she said turning and instantly she looked at me with that smirk "stalking me Russo?" she asked "you'd wish"

I said looking around "so what are you here then?" she asked I looked outside and noticed her two bodyguards, I continued walking but Mitchie was now by my side "again is none of your business what I do or I don't" I answered without even looking at her "again being rude with me… you need to change that gorgeous" she said "and you need to stop calling me those names" I looked at her she smirked…. Oh god I hate that

"okay, seriously why is you here" she asked again, I sighed frustrated "you're not giving up?" I asked "no, I want to know more about you and maybe then I'll give up" she said smiling "I came here looking for a present" I answered she raised her eyebrow "for who?" she asked quietly "my grandma" I said then she just smiled "oh so you're not surly with everyone then?" i started feeling annoyed "only when you are around" I said glaring at her and she laughed "then I make you feel something different from what everyone else can do, I love that" she said taking me for surprised, why she find it positive that, I mean she's being annoying and she's like proud of herself "that's not a good thing you know you annoy me and stalk me" I said , and she was with that smirk on her face again "well I actually i don't stalk you, I don't have your number for example" she said "and you'll never have it" I answered.

She frowned, and looked at the shelves "if I were you.. I bought that to my grandmother" she said pointing to a earrings "those are beautiful" I said she nodded her head motioning to the manager to come over "yes miss Torres?" she said polite "We would like to see those" she said pointing I looked at her confused. We?, the woman just nodded her head and opened the gate then we walked to the counter following her, she showed us the earrings and also told us about the material that was made it, I instantly fell in love with "I want them" I said smiling Mitchie nodded her head, I took my credit card (yup my parents give me one they told me "we trust you that you'll use it with responsibility" is like the third time i use it actually)I gave my credit card to the woman "okay I'll be right back" she said.

I looked at Mitchie she was smirking at me "what?" I asked "nothing" I looked around the store, and looked while I was waiting for the present, then I looked at one necklace it was so beautiful, I feel someone looking at me I looked and there was Mitchie checking me out "really?" i asked i didn't feel mad or offended she looked to other way... "wait.. is Mitchie Torres blushing?" she just laughed and turned to see the women walking to us, she gave me my card and the box with the earrings there "thank you so much" i said smiling Mitchie just said a bye and we walked out of the door in that moment i heard my name

"Alex what you bought?" it was my mom then i felt so awkward "a.. o yeah earrings" i said showing her the box, she smiled and then she saw Mitchie "And how's this?" my mom asked with a curious face i looked at Mitchie she smiled, god she looked so confident "oh let me introduce myself" she said looking at me and then smiling at my mom "I'm Mitchie Torres" she said simply "is a pleasure I'm Theresa Russo, Alex's mother" my mom said and i don't know why but i felt embarrassed "she's one mmm friend , actually she helped me with the present" i said "well then you should invite Mitchie for dinner tonight" my eyes opened wide "oh i would love to" said the girl behind me, and then just like that my mom smiled giving her the address to the house, i was speechless i couldn't react "and if you lose, then call Alex" my mom said Mitchie smiled "well... actually i don't have her number" my mom instantly looked at me i smiled a little and gave Mitchie my number she had that smirk.

"okay then we will wait for you at 7 if that's okay" said my mom Mitchie just nodded her head looking at me "let's go Alex" my mom started walking away and i was just there "well gorgeous, i need to go, but i'll see you at seven" and with she turned always smiling with the two mans following her, oh god can i die already?


	6. Dinner with Mitchie and Family

When we got home, my mom immediately told my grandparents and my dad that we were expecting a guest, I don't know why but everyone looked so excited, before they could ask me about Mitchie I went to my room, I spend here all my afternoon until I heard the bell ring, I looked myself into the mirror let's say it like this, I had a lot of time just to myself so I started brushing my hair and ended changing my entire outfit, and no! is not because Mitchie, remember, Leisure.

I heard my mom's voice from downstairs "Alex, Mitchie is here" I looked myself in the mirror for the last time and then I went out of my room, I heard her voice " oh… I brought this, I just, mmm I didn't want to come here with empty hands" I looked at my mom she was smiling "wow Mitchie this looks delicious" my mom said taking the cake "I'd lie if I told you that I bake it" Mitchie said with a giggle "but my cooker is really amazing in her work" she said being polite, then our eyes met, "hey" she said smiling "well, girls dinner will be ready soon, Alex could you help me please with the table?" my mom asked me and I nodded my head "your dad will be here soon, he and your grandparents went out" I said a little okay and my mom went to the kitchen, I felt Mitchie looking at me, like always she was smiling at me "What?" I asked she smirked,

"You look hot" she whispered at my ear, and just stood there completely frozen "Alex, the table please" I heard my mom again "y..yeah" I answered stuttering, I took the glasses and turned around and there was Mitchie so close to me "let me help you please" I raised an eyebrow before I could say anything she took the glasses, and walked to the table then I heard my mom "oh Mitchie you don't have to" she just smiled, wait a minute! Isn't she a badass?.. we finished with the table and then the front door opened my grandma was the first showing up "You must be Mitchie" she said, and I stand there awkwardly "yes, and I assume you're Alex's grandmother, is really nice to meet you ma'am" god she's like so brought up, she said hi to my grandpa too and then my dad showed up, I looked at Mitchie her face changed, she looked so nervous I looked at her confused "Mitchie right?" my dad asked and she nodded her head "Y..yeah is a pleasure Mr. Russo" my dad looked at my mom and everyone started to laugh, I couldn't help but I followed them, Mitchie looked embarrassed "Sorry Mitchie, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" my grandpa said the girl nodded slowly "is a little joke… a long story… maybe we'll tell you about it sometime" my dad said, I rolled my eyes, that long story is since he was in high school, believe me no one in the room want to know about it.

It was time to finally eat, I'm starving, I took a seat beside Mitchie, in front of us where my parents, My mom keep smiling at me and Mitchie, god this is so weird! "So, tell us Mitchie.. Where you study?" my grandparent asked "She's in the same school as Nate and Shane" I answered, Mitchie looked at me confused "you know the Grays?" I nodded my head "of course she knows them, they live like 6 houses away from here, they're friends since Alex was a little girl, actually everyone thought that she and Nate liked each others, they were always together" my mom said excited I felt myself blush, and Mitchie looked at me everyone laughed.

My mom spend half dinner talking about me being a baby, I tried to stop her twice but Mitchie insisted that she wanted to know, I know she's enjoining all of this, "Okay really mom enough about me" I said my grandma laughed and then my dad asked "so tell us about your family Mitchie" suddenly I felt her uncomfortable "W..well there's not much about them" she said "oh come one tell us about it" I insisted she sighed a little "is just me and my dad, like I said is not much to tell about my family" she said with a little smile, I knew that she felt awkward so I decided to change the subject "oh Mitchie you brought Cake right?" I asked my dad instantly smiled, he loves cake "Yeah, I'll bring it in a minute" my mom said rising from her chair, everyone tasted the cake and let me say you this…. Is so fucking amazing! "Oh my god Mitchie this is just amazing, really thank you for bringing it" my dad said excited Mitchie blushed and nodded her head, and like that everyone finished dinner, it was about eight forty Mitchie smiled at me and then she looked at my parents.

"Would it be possible for Alex to come with me tomorrow morning? I want to show her some things about the city" she said and then she looked at me "I know you've been here before many times, but I'm sure there is still too much to show you" she said with a smile, before I could even react I heard my dad said.

"Mitchie of course, for the delicious cake you brought anything" my dad said joking, but I know he mean it, I looked at Mitchie she had that big smirk, "just be here before dinner Alex.. you know the surprise" my mom whispered to us "for sure she'll be here early I promise" Mitchie said my parents smiled nodding their heads "okay, is time to go, I'll be here early like around 7" she said "what?, that early?" I asked shocked she laughed a little "of course, I want you the show everything, and with New York's traffic we are going to need so much time" she said, my mom and dad nodded their head and everyone said goodbye to her, my mom pointed me to the door, so I walked Mitchie outside, she had that big smirk in her face.

"it was a lovely dinner, really your family is so nice, again tell you mom thanks for dinner" I just stared at her, then she got closer to me and kissed my cheek, whispering on my hear "goodnight beautiful" and with that she got in her car and she went away instantly appeared a black car behind her, my eyes met with her bodyguards, when I got inside the house and walked to my room my phone ranged it was Harper.

"Hey Boring" I heard my best friend said. I didn't say a thing "Alex?... are you there?"

"Oh.. yeah sorry" I answered

"Okay what's wrong" the redhead asked me

"nothing, everything is okay" I lied.

"Okay shut up now with that bullshit, and tell me everything" she insisted. And just like that I started telling her everything about Mitchie, starting with the day I first saw her on the mall

"And I don't know, is like she already have my parents around her finger, I can't believe they let her show me the city, Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing that, I don't want to spent time with her Harper, Heeelp me!" I said walking around my room. Harper stayed silent "Tell me something"

"You like her" she said I quickly stopped

"what?, no no of course no" I answered quickly, I heard her laugh "come one Alex, is not that bad, actually I looked for her on google, and let me say that she's pretty" "you did what?" I asked

"well, I wanted to know more about her, and of course you like her, I mean she's beautiful" she insisted "okay Harper you're not getting the point here, she's a trouble maker" I said then she cut me off "that's what your friends told you" I sat on my bed "no, that's what everyone says" I said I can imagine my friend rolling her eyes while saying this "you can't believe them, give the girl a chance, I mean she tried to make a good impression with your parents" she said.

"No!, I mean my parents… they do not even know I'm gay, actually I'm not that sure, I know that I don't like guys they're so disgusting, but I never felt myself falling for a girl" I said being completely honest "well there is always a first time for everything" I rolled my eyes "Harper you're not helping me" I said.

"If you think help you is telling you a bunch of lies then… I'll say this, yeah Alex that girls is horrible, I'm glad you don't like her, she seems so rude with you, you better change your phone number and tell your grandparents that they need to purchase a new house" I rolled my eyes again "no need you being sarcastic" my best friend laughed "Okay Alex you're overreacting, I need to go, and you need to go and sleep, Mitchie is coming early for you, have a goodnight and I'll call you tomorrow I want to know everything that happen between you guys" before I could say anything she hanged up.

I changed my clothes to some shorts and a tank top getting ready to sleep, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth when I got back to my room I looked at my phone I had a new message from an unknown number "_I can't wait to see you tomorrow, have sweet dreams gorgeous ;)- Mitchie"_ I stayed in silence looking at the screen I can't believe what got myself into.


	7. Tour around New York

"Oh my god what happened?" I heard my mom said while I walked inside the house, with Mitchie following me "are you guys okay?" I didn't say a thing, and I just went to my room, but I could hear Mitchie talking with my mom "I'm so, so sorry Mrs. Russo" I rolled my eyes "Oh no Mitchie I'm sure is nothing, you guys just need to take a bath and that's it" after some seconds I heard the annoying girl talk again "I'm still very sorry, I'm better going home, and please say to Alex that I'm very sorry" then I heard my mom say yes, and after that I heard the door close, I decided to walk to the bathroom when I heard my mom "Okay Alexandra what happened?, and why you acted so rude with Mitchie?" I sighed "is a long story I don't really want to talk about it" my mom nodded her head and I get in the bathroom to clean myself

Mitchie's POV

I looked myself in the mirror for like the fifth time, my outfit wasn't bad at all it was just a simple white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and my favorite pairs of converse, I smiled at myself and then I walked downstairs my dad was leaving "hey sweetheart, why are you up so early?" he said looking at his watch while I kissed his cheek "well… I'm showing the city for one friend of mine, she's here for vacations" my dad smiled at me and winked "yeah… a friend" I instantly blushed he's always that way "Dad I'm serious she's just a friend" then my dad laughed "and why are you blushing?" I think after that I was like a tomato and again he laughed "Ok… she must be something, I bet she's beautiful, I never saw you that red before, but I better go to work, see you tonight, and maybe you should invite this friend of yours to dinner someday" I nodded my head, and he walked away with his bodyguards behind him, I walked to the garage and took my Ford Shelby GT500 let's say it like this, I don't let anyone, like ANYONE! Drive it… not even my dad we got in a huge argument and well at the end he won, I mean he bought it anyway…but again anyone not even Caitlyn can drive this car, this beautiful black and gray piece of art is my baby, I looked myself in the review mirror and everything was perfect, I put my sunglasses and started driving outside my house, I heard an engine behind me, I looked in the mirror, and the well-known black truck followed me.

I parked in front of the house, I took a deep breath, I don't even know why I'm so nervous, I rang the bell, and seconds later Alex's mom was opening the door I instantly smiled "Alex! Mitchie is here" she yelled and then she looked at me "come inside Mitchie" I nodded my head following her, we were in the living room "Alex's never in time" Mrs. Russo said and then I heard her beautiful voice coming downstairs "That's not true" she said annoyed and I smiled at her, she looked so pretty, she was wearing some short shorts and red shirt, and her hair was falling perfectly in her shoulders, I was admiring her when I heard her mom talking "So you guys want to eat something, I can make some breakfast" i smiled and then I talked "well… I planned taking Alex to one of my favorites places… to take breakfast" I looked at the girl and she rolled her eyes, I tried not to laugh "Oh then you should go" I nodded my head "Please Mitchie bring her before eight we are having dinner with her grandmother and some friends, because well you know her birthday, and of course you're completely invited" I smiled and nodded my head "Don't worry Mrs. Russo we'll be here early" Alex sighed frustrated and I looked at her confused I walked outside with the girl following me "oh and Mitchie one more thing" I looked at her mom and she smiled "Please call me Theresa" I smiled "of course".

Alex closed the door and I walked to my car and opened the door for her, she just rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh, "someone is moody today" I said joking and she looked at me frustrated "of course I am… I don't even want to be with you, why don't you leave me at the park or something, and when I get home I'll tell my mom everything was amazing and beautiful" she said I laughed "I'm so sorry gorgeous, but that's not an option, and actually you're already on my car, so we are having breakfast, you're going to love it, I swear, they are the best place ever" she sighed and smiled "believe me, I always go with Caitlyn after a rough night" I said with a smile but she didn't say a thing, this is going to be harder than I thought, I started driving and I took my iPod and searched for a song, I decided to just put some John Mayer, I don't know a single person who doesn't like John Mayer, I mean he's awesome!

I didn't try to talk with Alex, she just need time that's all, I heard her phone rang she looked at her blackberry and rolled her eyes, I felt her looking at me, but when I looked at her she was typing something in her phone, after some seconds the phone rang again while I got into the parking lot, I was glad that she didn't live far away from this restaurant, and also that's there's not much traffic today, and we are talking about New York here is always a nightmare, I got outside the car and I was going to open the door for her, but she was already outside I sighed and we walked inside, she looked behind us and my eyes met my bodyguards she sighed "what's wrong?" I asked she just continued walking inside without even looking at me, I need to say that her attitude hurts a little, I'm not used about someone treating me that way, actually when some girl is with me, is always trying to make out, or at least talk to me, but Alex just keeps ignoring me, I followed her, and I looked at Jessica, her parents are the owners of the place, and well I usually come here so, we know each other's pretty well if you know what I mean…

"Mitchie, I started to think that I would not see you this week, and neither this early" I smiled and she kissed my cheek "well… is just Wednesday " I said and she laughed "Yeah but is summer, and is vacations, and you're Mitchie Torres, so I expected to see you since Monday and around lunchtime" I laughed and I looked at Alex she was looking at Jessica "Oh, sorry for being rude, Jessica this is Alex, Alex this is Jessica" the blonde girl in front of me smiled at Alex "she's your girl?" Jessica asked I smiled "No, she's one friend, she's here for vacations, that's why we are here this early, I'm showing her around, and what a better place to star than one of the best restaurants ever" I said Alex just nodded her head slowly looking around "Oh stop it Mitchie is not that good, but thanks… where are you from Alex? " Jessica asked I looked at Alex she answered simply "Texas" everything became kind of awkward or maybe that was just me but thankfully Jessica talked "Ok enough about talking, I'm sure you two are very hungry" I smiled following her to our table "my favorite thanks" she smiled, I loved this table, it was just away from everyone, and it was just perfect "well I know you very well" she said with a little smirk, Alex was just typing in her phone, I felt uncomfortable "Well I better go back to work, your waiter will be here in any second" and just like that she walked away.

Minutes later some guy came and took our order, he just keep looking at Alex, and not in a way that I approve, "So this girl uh?" she asked out of nowhere I looked at her confused "what?" she rolled her eyes "Jessica, she's into you" she said now looking at her phone "no she's not" I said confident, but I know she likes me, and maybe is my fault, like I said it before we know each other's pretty good, but I kept her clear that I didn't want something serious, I actually never wanted something serious…until now, "oh come one Mitchie, the way she smiled at you, and if you didn't notice she couldn't keep her hands away from you, she didn't leave your arm for one second" I smiled and decided to mess with her "Alex are you jealous?" I asked joking she instantly talked "What?! No, of course no, you are disgusting remember?" I laughed "yeah yeah, whatever" the waitress came with our food and just smiled at Alex, she avoided his eyes "that's everything thanks" I said, maybe I sounded rude, but he was annoying me "Of course, let me know if you need anything" he said without taking his eyes from Alex, and then he walked away, I looked at her food and smiled "try it, I know you're going to love it" she looked at me and nodded her head, she took bit of her plate and eat it, I smiled while her eyes shined "oh my good this is so good" I smiled eating my pancakes.

After we were done eating, I asked for the check, minutes later this Andrew Boy came "Well, I talked with my boss and she says is up to her" I looked around for Jessica and she smiled while I stayed in silence she nodded her head, and I got up I took some dollars and left them in the table as a tip, even when he didn't deserve it, because he was like literally undressing Alex with his eyes, I looked at Alex and took her hand walking away from the table "I'm not okay with this" I said to Jessica she just giggled a little "Oh come one Mitchie is okay, don't worry about it really" I sighed "Just go now, we don't need to argue about a stupid check, have fun" she said smiling again she kissed my cheek and then wave Alex, while she went and talked with some customer.

"Okay I have a lot of things planned for today" I said excited and started driving I looked at my clock everything was perfect, I don't know why but the traffic in the city wasn't that bad as always, Alex was just looking at the window "So… you.. " I didn't know what to say, I was so nervous around her "Why don't you date Jessica?" she asked, I was really confused what was her big deal with Jessica?. "Well, who says I'm gay?" I said smiling she rolled her eyes, and I laughed "Ok… I'm gay happy?" Selena sighed and then she talked "I already knew that" I quickly interrupted her "Well… that's not true you just knew what everyone says about me" she kept silent for a minute, and I knew that I already won this time.

I showed her everything that was on my mind, but not even the statue of liberty make her smile, It was driving me crazy, and the last two places on my list where just central park … and she already knew the place, and of course Time square… I looked at my phone i already had like 10 messages about going to different parties tonight, but all I really cared was Alex having a good time, it was already time to go and eat, and then everything was perfect, I kept driving "where are we going now?" Alex asked without any emotion "we are going somewhere so we can eat, I'm hungry what about you?" the girl nodded with boredom, and I started to feel insecure, I send Jake a message and I looked at him in the review mirror he tapped something back and I smiled he needs to do what I say anyway, after a long way to central park.

I parked my car on the street and I looked at Alex we started walking "Wow Central Park, I've never been here before" she said rolling her eyes, I just kept silent but still walking, I received another message and I looked behind me John nodded his head and I decided to took Alex hand, she looked very uncomfortable but I really like her being annoyed, after like 15 minutes walking around I spot Jake, I smiled and Alex stood there in silence "So… take a seat" I said smiling and opening the basket case, a picnic is really a good idea after all , she sat there awkwardly and maybe it was because my bodyguards where too close I look at John and pointed him to leave a little, "The are always following you?" she asked I smiled "At first it was just Jake, but I always get a way to escape from him, that's why I ended up in a lot of magazines, then my dad thought that it was better for me to have two bodyguards instead of one… that was like 3 months ago" she just nodded her head.

We finished eating and we walked around the park, I smiled at the lake and decided to give her a surprise, I covered her eyes, I rented a boat, Jake helped me to get Alex into the boat, and then I smiled at them, he nodded her head, and I removed the bandage from her eyes and smiled, she instantly looked scared "Oh no we are in a boat" I rolled my eyes "and again with your sarcasm, you know I don't know why I keep doing this Alex, I spent my whole day with you, because somehow I want you to really get to know you, but is impossible" I looked at her "are you sweating?" I asked confused, she jumped "I.. I don't know how to swim" and just like that, I don't know what happened but we fell of the boat, I quickly looked for Alex, and took her in my arms and started swimming to the shore, I was really really scared, I felt two arms around me I looked and there was John while Jake was holding Alex "I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know are you okay" she nodded her head shaking a little, she got up "I'm going home" I quickly stopped her "No wait Alex, I'm really sorry" she shook her head "at least let me take you home" before she could say a thing I took her hand she was so cold, we got in my car and I didn't even care about getting in there all wet, I drove faster to her grandparent's house and then I helped her go outside Alex opened the door and she didn't look at me, I screwed this time, if she didn't like me at all, now I'm sure she hate's me "Oh my god what happened?" Her mom while we walked inside the house, "are you guys okay?" Alex just went to her room, and I stared at Theresa "I'm so, so sorry Mrs. Russo" it was the truth I was a stupid "Oh no Mitchie I'm sure is nothing, you guys just need to take a bath and that's it" I nodded my head a little "I'm still very sorry, I'm better going home, and please say to Alex that I'm very sorry" she said a little yes and then I walked outside "She's going to be okay Miss Torres" I heard John said I nodded my head "I didn't know that she was afraid of water" they stayed in silence and I got in my car, I feel like a completely idiot.

**ok this is my new chapter I hope you guys like it **** and ****criticisms****are always welcome, please let me know what you think about this story so far…. And tell me who's your favorite character, thanks for read this… it means so much**


	8. Anger,apologies and new plans

**Alex's POV**

My pone rang and I instantly rolled my eyes, it was Harper, she spent the entire day asking me about my 'Date' with Mitchie, "What's up Harper?" I asked looking for the dress I was going to wear tonight "Ok… tell me everything, with details" I heard my best friend say "I have nothing to say" I heard the red head sigh "Come on Alex! I want to know everything please, please, please" I rolled my eyes she was such a kid sometimes "Okay, okay… well first she decided to take me to breakfast, the place was really nice, and the food was amazing" I said "But?" Harper asked while I sat on my bed and answered "But the waitress keep staring at me it was so frustrating, and also Mitchie looked pissed, she knew the owner of the place, and I don't know the way that girl was looking at her, it was just so weird, like she was undressing her with her eyes" my best friend instantly talked "Jealous!" then I heard her laugh "of course not" this conversation was already annoying, I kept telling her everything that happened, I told her about every place I've been.

"So she took me to central park, you know already that I rolled my eyes at that, I thought she was going just to show me around and that was it, because she said that she was hungry, so we kept walking for like ten minutes, and then she turned around with a big smile, we had a picnic there" I said with a little smile "That was so romantic!" Harper said excited, then my smile disappeared "No is not" I instantly imagined Harper rolling her eyes while she started talking "whatever you say, what happened after that?" I nodded my head even when I know she couldn't see me "Well she covered my eyes, and we walked around I felt to arms taking me somewhere, I took a seat in whatever they took me, and some seconds later she took the cover off" I said I wanted Harper to get desperate so I didn't say a thing "And?!" I laughed "Relax Harper… take a breath please" I said "Don't change the subject where were you?" I sighed "I was on a boat" then everything became silent "y..you are scared of water" the redhead said "I..I know" I answered "S..so what happened?" everything became serious "I was like dying over there, I didn't know how to react… so I tried to talk with Mitchie, but she got mad… I think she was already tired of my attitude, so I was so fucking nervous and I don't know what happened but the next thing I remember is that I was all wet, I felt two arms around me, you know I can't swim, I looked at Mitchie she was so scared, she was swimming holding me, then I felt two hands taking my hands it was one of her bodyguards, she was really scared, I was in complete shock, I was shaking a lot, so I told her I wanted to go home, she kept apologizing to me, but I didn't say a word, and after that I just got into the house, again she said sorry to me, and to my mom, but I couldn't face her, I was so scared" even remember it was terrifying "She didn't know Alex… If you weren't afraid of water I think that would be very romantic… I just, I don't know I'm sure that Mitchie right now is so worried about you, and I'm sure she thinks that you hate her" I quickly answered "I know she didn't know… but I do hate her remember?" I got up and looked at my closet "No you don't…. you just can't deal that you really like her" Harper said and I just answered honestly "Look Harp I need to go… you know tonight is my grandmother's birthday and the dinner and that stuff, so I need to get ready, so we'll talk later" I heard my best friend sigh "Ok talk to you later… and don't be so hard with Mitchie, Alex if it's true everything you told me, then you should really forgive her.. I mean she spent all day trying to impress you" I took my dress out of the closet and put it on my bed "Bye Harp" and with that I hanged up.

I looked myself in the mirror after I made my makeup look perfect, I smiled to myself and then I walked downstairs "You look beautiful sweetheart" I heard my grandpa say I hugged him and then we heard the bell ring, my dad opened the door and some friends of my grandparents started to show up, after like half an hour we were in the backyard, Nate send me a text saying they were on their way to the house, so I walked inside and after some seconds someone knocked on the door, I opened and seconds later I had Jason hugging me "hey" I said simply I greet Denise and Paul, and smiled at Frankie, "Is amazing that you are here" I heard my mom say while hugging every boy "we are in the backyard come, we are having dinner soon" the parents of the boys followed my mom and I smiled at the guys in front of me "so… I feel like years without seeing you" I Shane said smiling I nodded my head "well you hanged out with you girlfriend just too much, and then Nate over here left me with anyone around me" they rolled their eyes and I laughed, when we heard some music being too loud I looked outside and then recognized the car "What the fuck?" I heard Jason say, while Mitchie went out, "Hurry up Torres" I heard Caitlyn say "why is she here?" I heard Nate ask, "Alex…. Can we talk please?" I felt the 3 guys looking at me, I sighed and walked outside "Look… I'm very sorry about what happened" she looked inside my house "what are you guys looking at?" she asked annoyed I looked at the boys and they rolled their eyes and went inside closing the door "You don't need to be rude with them, They are my friends" Mitchie sighed "Torres please!" I looked at Caitlyn she was tipping something in her phone "shut up" said Mitchie looking at her… friend or whatever she is "Alex… I'm not good with apologies. I actually never say sorry to someone before, but what happened today, is just I feel so stupid please, forgive me, I didn't know that you… well I thought you knew how to swim" I sighed "Look… I'm in the middle of something, my family is here, some friends of my grandparents are too, and also my friends, so I really need to be there, just forget what happened today" and with that I turned away, I felt her taking my hand "Wait" I raised my eyebrow "what now?", she ran to her car and then she showed me some white roses, they were beautiful "these… well I bought them for you… to show you that I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes "You can't buy forgiveness" I said she kept silent "please Alex I'm really, really sorry… I really wanted you to have an amazing time today, and I never thought that it was going to end this way" I looked at her, and I remembered what Harper said earlier, and also the look in her eyes, she seems so honest, so I just nodded my head "everything is okay Mitchie, don't worry" I said, then she smiled with sparks on her eyes "that means you forgive me?" she asked I nodded my head, she hugged me and gave me the roses "Okay she already forgive you… can we go now?" Mitchie rolled her eyes "sorry need to go… and again I'm sorry" she smiled and then she got in her car and drove away.

"Oh my god Alex those roses are beautiful" I heard my mom say while I walked inside the house "mm yeah I guess" my mom got closer "and there's a note" I looked confused and took the letter… I will read it later "who gave them to you?" my dad asked confused, I looked at the Grays they were waiting for me in the living room I'm sure I'm in trouble "Mitchie…" I said it awkwardly "Oh… for what happened today?" I just nodded my head "How sweet she is" my mom said and I felt confused I thought they'll act weird about it "you should put them on water" my mom said walking to the kitchen I followed her, she was graving some dishes and I took a vase, and put the flowers there, my mom hanged the dishes to my dad and they walked outside, I was pouring some water in the vase when I heard a voice "what the fuck Alex?" it was Shane, I looked at him while I walked to the living room and put the flowers on the table, "What?" I played dumb and took a seat on the couch, Jason and Nate looked at each other's while taking a seat for themselves Shane was standing in front of me, "Mitchie Torres!" he said, I sighed "we told you that she was trouble" Nate said appeased, Jason kept silent and Shane just looked pissed "is not like that" I said honestly Shane rolled his eyes "Oh come on! She gave you roses!" I was about to answer when Jason interrupted "And… you are gay now?" he looked confused… well actually he always looks confuse "I..." Shane instantly said "I can't believe that you didn't listen to us" I didn't say anything but Nate did "Look guys stop it… Alex knows what she's doing.." I looked at him wanting to smile but Shane instantly talked "No… she don't , Alex.. Mitchie is going to break your heart, what you expect from her? She's a player, she is just going to have fun with you, your emotions and body, and then she'll leave you like every chick, we really care about you" I nodded my head "Please listen to me… I'm being honest when I told you guys is not like that" Shane rolled his eyes, and I got pissed so started to raise my voice a little "Ok, stop it Shane, please just stop that and listen to me" and just like that I told them everything, since the day I met Mitchie in the party, and also when she helped me to choose my grandma's present, I told them about my mom inviting her for dinner, and eventually what happened today "She just came here to say she was sorry… I know what everyone says about her, I already looked for her on internet, I appreciate that you guys care about me… but like I said it before, Is not like I want to date her, but I want to be very honest with you… she intrigues me like a lot…I'm sorry but is the truth, and I really want to try something, is more like a summer project, and I'm being pretty serious when I say that this don't include feelings" I said feeling confident "So… you are going to like… use her?" Jason asked me and I nodded my head slowly "I know this sounds bad… and I'm usually the one that will never do that to someone, but like you said it before, she's a player, so she's not going to be hurt about it, I mean she always use girls, so she's not going to be bothered about it, I want answers to myself, and I know this sounds weird, but I want you guys to support me".

I looked at them and Nate was the first of breaking the silence "I don't know if this is a good idea… at the end someone is going to end up hurt" I was about to answer when Shane interrupted "no, no I think is a great idea…how someone will end up hurt? if we already know that Mitchie have no feelings for someone, and also that Alex is not interested in Mitchie in other way either" I smiled, this is not a bad idea I want to discover something about myself, and at the moment I'm sure the only one that can help me is Mitchie… I can't say that to Shane, or the boys … but I really want to know if I do like Girls or not.. I want to try a lot of things, and with Mitchie is the perfect way, because again there are no feelings in this.

**Well there was my new chapter… what do you think about Alex "Summer Project"? And what do you think about Mitchie? Please let me know everything you think about my history! And thanks for read it! It means so much to me **


	9. Party after party

I looked at my watch it was already late, every guest was now in their way of home, my mom and I started cleaning up, and I laughed at my Grandma she's hilarious, my dad and Paul Jonas decided to waste her a little, so she's somehow I little drunk, my grandpa helped to got up and they walked inside "she's awesome" I laughed my mom just smiled at me "okay… now we are alone… what happened with Demi?" I rolled my eyes why everyone asks me that? "Well is a long story, she was showing me around the city we ended up in central park, and she surprised me taking me to the boats, my eyes where covered, so when I was finally able to see, I found myself in the water, I got nervous we fell into the water, and then she actually she saved me, she swam to edge and that's it, so she came here to apologize and gave me the roses" my mom nodded her head with a big smile "I like that girl" I looked my mom confused "she almost murder me" my mom laughed while rolling her eyes "stop being so paranoid you're okay, and that's it, so now go to bed" we went inside, and I walked to my room, I removed my makeup, and changed my dress to some short shorts and a white t-shirt then I looked at the letter, I laid in my bed and started reading

_Hey gorgeous_

_I don't even know how to start this… so let's say it like this, I'm not good with words, and I really want to make it up to you, I still can't believe that I almost lost you today, and everything was because my fault, you're something Russo, you're very special, and I know you hate me, but I know I can change that, I was wondering if you, would like to come to my place and have dinner, with my dad and me, I promise that I will ask my cook to make your favorite…. I'm sure that I made myself a fool while I was giving you the roses, and I'm sure Caitlyn was pushing me to go to a party or something, so I apologize about her, anyway I didn't know which where your favorite flowers, so I choose white roses, because well people say that the white roses mean "__Purity__, Innocence__" and well, that really remain me about you… god that was just too cheesy, I apologize about that too… anyway I can't wait to see you again, and this time __no water__nearby,__that's for sure._

_I hope you don't hate me that much, Mitchie._

I smiled while looking at the roses that where now in my room, I got up and smelled them, when my phone ranged, It was a message I looked at the screen and her name appeared, I read the message _"Have sweet dreams beautiful, waiting for your answer about dinner"_ I smiled and typed her while laying into my bed, and starting to fall asleep _"That I forgive you doesn't mean that I want to hang out with you… thank you for the roses as well"._

**Mitchie POV**__

I walked outside so I could smoke a cigarette Caitlyn was hooking up with some guy of our school, I don't know how she could do that, I find guys annoying and disgusting, I looked at my phone and it was still early so I decided to send Alex a text, I sat into the sidewalk outside the bar, and lightered my cigarette while waiting for an answer, minutes later my phone rang _"That I forgive you doesn't mean that I want to hang out with you… thank you for the roses as well". _I laughed this girl, is something, I don't know, maybe the fact that she doesn't care about my family's money, or that I'm Mitchie Torres, makes me want to get too close to her, I've never met someone like her, someone that's doesn't care about material things, "Torres come on!" I heard Caitlyn from behind, I rolled my eyes, and got up, she smiled at me like she was proud, I instantly laughed of course she's getting lucky tonight, I walked to the bar and asked for a shot, I definitely love my fake ID.

"Mitchie Torres" I heard a voice behind me "Jessica" I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek "Where did you left Alex?" she asked while looking around "she's not the type of girl that is late outside her house" I answered honestly "so you're alone?" she asked me smirking and sitting beside me "Well, something like that, Caitlyn is over there" I said pointing at her "what about you?" I asked she pointed to her friends, they were hot, but Jessica was so much better, she whispered in to my ear, and I smiled while nodding my head, I got up and she took my hand, Caitlyn smirked at me, and I sat in the table "Hey Mitchie" I smiled and greet every girl, we started drinking, I don't how much time we spent drinking, we were five girls, Caitlyn already left, and we were opening our bottle number 3, Jessica started to act a little touchy feeling around me, and I didn't care a lot, she started kissing my neck and I just kept drinking, I looked at my cellphone it was already four a.m., I took another shot and I started to make out with the blonde beside me, she put her hands on my waist, and I put my hand inside her blouse, and started caressing her belly, I kissed her neck until I found her sweet spot, she started moaning and I smirked and continued kissing her neck, until I was sure that I left a mark, then I broke our making out session when I felt her closing the gap between us, she was like literally over me, so I stand up "Mitchie what the hell?" asked the drunk blonde "Sorry Jess, but I need to go home, I'm very tired had a long day, but we'll see soon" I kissed her on the lips "you're such a taste" I smirked at her and then I said goodbye to everyone. I think I'm too much drunk, but I could still walk, "Sorry miss but you're not driving" said my bodyguard "you're not touching my baby" I said he nodded his head, the already knew that "we are coming in the morning to take it" I nodded but, I don't know if they noticed my head was spinning.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the morning with a big headache and hangover ... normal, I looked at my phone and I had a text "Mitchie you're such an asshole! I have a huge hickey on my neck!" I laughed at Jessica I answered her that I'll met her in the restaurant in a while, I took a quickly shower, and then I walked downstairs "Miss Torres, your dad is at the phone" the maid said and I took the phone "what's up?" I asked walking to the kitchen searching for some orange juice "I left the city in the night, I had a problem in work, so I'm in Los Angeles, I was going to say goodbye to you before I left but you left with Caitlyn, so I'll be back in like 2 weeks, please Mitchie, please don't be in another magazine please" my dad begged me "sure dad don't worry" I said then I heard him say "Okay I need to go, love you sunshine bye" I smiled "bye dad" and then I called Jake "yes Miss Torres?" I smiled at him "want to go for my car" he nodded his head, and we left the house.

After lunch and laughed at Jessica, I called Caitlyn "What's up dude?" she asked me "had fun last night?" I asked while driving around "you know I did" we both laughed "and you and Jessica huh?" I rolled my eyes "you know how this is, just hooking up, touching each others have fun drink a lot blah blah" I said "yeah yeah… well what are we going to do tonight?" my best friend asked me "well, let's throw a party, my place, you invite people" and then I hanged up, while I was parking the car "Just in time" I said while Alex was outside the house, she rolled her eyes "what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed "I came to visit you" then we heard someone yells Alex's name "Let's Go Alex" it was Tess and Shane they were in Shane's car in the middle of the street "I need to go Mitchie" I nodded my head "I just wanted to invite you to a party that I'm throwing tonight on my house" she shook her head "you can bring everyone you want to" she was about to say something when another voice came behind me "we'll be there, now let's go Mitchie" it was Shane I looked at him and Tess was glaring at him, oh god the things I do for you Alex, I can't believe those geeks are going to be at my party "bye Mitchie" said Alex while getting in the car, I said a quickly goodbye.

When I got home Caitlyn was already inside, "I can't believe they let you get here" she rolled her eyes "shut up asshole, you love me" I smiled at her "so… you already invited everyone?" I asked she was laying on my couch "of course babe, it was easy just with the simple Mitchie's Party was enough, so we should go and buy alcohol" I nodded my head "I invited someone too" I said while we were in my car "Who?" she looked at me confused, I never invite anyone to my parties, Caitlyn is the one that make the things happen, I don't care a lot about who's coming anyway "Oh no you didn't" she said after I didn't say a thing "Mitchie, what is going on between you and that Alex Chick?" I laughed "What?" she rolled her eyes, while we got outside the car "Mitchie, you went to her house just to say you were sorry and also you gave her flowers" I kept walking "Caitlyn, I almost kill her, is just that, relax" I said walking inside the store, "so what we should buy?" I asked looking at the bottles in front of us, after we bought several bottles of tequila and vodka, we were now in my car "And I also kind of invited her friends" I said looking to the road "what? The Grays and their nerds friends are coming?" I just nodded my head without looking at her "I can't believe you did that" I rolled my eyes "Shut up Caitlyn is my party, I'm paying for the alcohol, I'm the one that is throwing the party in her house, so I can invite everyone I want to, and you better don't do anything against them, just pretend like they're not going to be there, like I'm going to do, so now please just shut up, and think what more we need" my best friend nodded her head, and then we both kept silent.

**Alex POV**

" I don't want to go to that party" Nate was the first I rolled my eyes and Shane did as well "come on guys, it will be good" Shane said while Tess answered "no, her parties are always too crazy, and we already had plans" his girlfriend had a point there "Okay, I'll go alone then" I said and instantly I heard Dana's Voice "You can't do that" she sighed "I'm going with you" I smiled at her, Shane pouted at Tess who just rolled her eyes and then nodded her head, and just like that everyone started to agree "Nate… what about you?" I asked him he, looked at Dana and then he looked at me "I need to take care of all of you, so yes we are going" I smiled and then we decided to go back to our places, "Mom… can I ask you something?" I asked while she was reading some book "sure Alex what's Up?" I smiled at her "can I go to a party tonight?" I asked and she closed her book "you are going with the Grays?" I nodded my head "yes… and no.. actually Mitchie is the one throwing the party… so is in her place" my mom smiled and then she talked "ok you can go" I smiled and hugged her, while I went upstairs looking for a good outfit, I need to start with my project and I need to look good tonight.

**And here is another chapter… I'm a little inspired and also have a lot of free time… so I hope you guys liked this… what will happen at party? Please review :)**


	10. The Last Time

**ALEX POV**

Everything was a Mess, I looked around I never seen in my life so many drunk guys, and I'm sure half of the people that were in this house were stoned, I followed Nate to the kitchen he was looking for something to drink, Shane and Jason went to pick up the girls, Nate insisted that I should drink at least one glass of vodka after like five minutes of him begging me I agreed and we walked back to the living room… when we heard some guys cheering someone my eyes met Mitchie making out with Caitlyn "Whoa… they know what they're doing" I looked at Dana she was looking at them, I looked back at Mitchie she was smiling and kissing he best friend… or whatever she is, with her eyes open she looked around until our eyes met, she instantly broke the kiss, and I raised one eyebrow she smiled at Caitlyn and all the guys were thrilled about it, the owner of the house made her way to me, but some guy came and talked with her, I decided that being here it was a little suffocating everyone is smoking and I'm not really a friend of cigarettes, I decided to keep walking and I crossed a lot of doors and I ended up in front of the pool, I took a seat in one chair the music wasn't loud anymore, and being here was very peaceful, until I heard that voice "well… I imagined that the next time I will see you, it was going to be away from water" I rolled my eyes and she sighed "Bad joke sorry" she looked at me like she was embarrassed "why are you here?" she asked me I just looked other way "okay… now you're not talking to me… not even in my own house" I rolled my eyes "I have nothing to talk with you" she smiled oh I hate that smile "seriously why are you here?" she asked again "You invited me" I said annoyed "I know that.. but I mean why are you here outside and not in the party when everyone is including your friends?" I looked at the water "I don't know… I just I'm not the kind of person that likes parties" Mitchie sad beside me and I felt her staring at me "I met you in a party" I rolled my eyes "actually you met me outside I wanted fresh air remember?" I looked at her and she nodded her head "I'm glad you came" she said with a smile and I rolled my eyes "I'm leaving actually" I said raising from my seat I felt her taking my hand "what? Why?" I turned around and looked at her "look Mitchie just go to your party I'm sure all your guests you're the soul of the party, and they need you there, and also Caitlyn just go and do that scene with the whole kiss session" she rolled her eyes "Me and Caitlyn are just best friends" I raised an eyebrow she sighed "I mean it, of course when we are a little drunk we make out until she finds a hot guy or something like that, I know that just don't sound okay but… right now I just want to talk with you, and be with you" she said with a look that I need to say was making me weak "I just don't want to be here, with you" she avoided my eyes "I don't get it… if is because what happened in central park, I'm sorry I already told you that" I rolled my eyes "forget about central park seriously! I just, I don't like you not even a little, and I don't want to" she instantly interrupted me "Let me show you who I really am" she looked desperate "no, I don't want to, I don't even care about that, I don't want to be close to you, I don't want to get to know you," I said trying to walk away she didn't let me go "Give me a fucking chance Alex please" I looked at her and then I felt her lips on mine, I fought with myself to not kiss her back, I broke the kiss and then I just slapped her "That's why I don't want to know you, because you think that you can have everything you want, because you are Mitchie Torres and you're rich, and good-looking, but I really hate you, everything that people says about you is true" she looked surprised and I was just exhausted of her "in all the time that I've been in New York I kept listening people say that you're just a player that you just like to go to party after party, and I'm tired that you say every single time something like 'I want you know the real me', that is not going to work, because I don't think the real you is so much better than the one you show to everyone, I don't want to be close to know you because you're just everything I'm trying to not be part of, you smoke, you treat girls like they're just skin and bones, you act like you don't have a heart, and I'm done, I don't want to lose my time with you, I don't want to be here in New York around problems and drama and that's the only thing that you are, so please stop it, and believe when I say, I don't care a thing about what Mitchie Torres could be, because that will never happen, you will never change, you're going to be a brat girl that his dad pays and cleans every mistake you do" I looked at her she was looking at the ground and I decided to just walked away, I went to look at my friends Nate was talking with Dana "Hey… Nate can you take me home please?" I asked him without meeting his eyes, "Sure Alex" I said goodbye to everyone and I followed Nate to the car, I looked behind me and there was Jake one of her bodyguards, Nate opened the door for me and then he just drove in silence "everything is okay Alex?" I nodded my head "is okay… I just don't want to talk about it" the curly guy nodded his head and he continued driving in silence. "Maybe we should go for a coffee tomorrow what do you think?" my friend asked me while I got out of his car I nodded my head "yeah, maybe we should do that" he smiled "I'll call you tomorrow then, have a good night Alex" I nodded my head "bye Nate thanks" and then I walked inside my house, my dad was watching some baseball game "hey sweetheart… how was everything at Mitchie's?" I just looked at him "it was great, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed" I kissed his cheek and he showed me a smile, while I walked to my room, I don't know why I feel so sad.

**MITCHIE POV**

Alex left, she was so mad, she really hate me and I felt so hurt, I walked inside everyone was dancing drinking and having a good time and I just felt like shit, I decided to walk away, I got in my car I know no one will ever noticed that I'm gone, I heard my bodyguards following me, I just drove without a destiny, until I saw a park I got out the car and sat on a swing and I took a cigarette out of my pocket everything that Alex said was true, she was right I have done nothing with my life just make my dad have problems with my attitudes, I don't even have real friends all the people that is in my house right now, they're not my friends, they just talk to me because my money and the fame, the fame that I didn't win, the fame that my dad built with his hard work, I'm just an idiot, I'm nothing, without my name, wihout the money, I am nothing, I'm just a mess, I looked at the cigarette on my hand and throw it away, that was my last cigarette, all the words that Alex said kept sounding in my head and then I just lose it and ended up crying I felt so ashamed, I cried for like 10 minutes I had a huge pain inside, everything in my life was a completely lie, the reasons why I started partying so much, the reason why I wanted to be close to Alex just showed up, I felt naked I felt insecure, I cried harder, I didn't know what to do now, "Are you okay miss?" I heard Jake asked I nodded my head he was looking at me with concern in his eyes, I sighed and looked at him "Where is John?" I asked Jake was standing in front of me "He is at your house, we decided that someone should stay and make everything a little less crazy there" I nodded my head "how long have you been working for us Jake?" I asked out of nowhere "I've been working for like five years" I looked at the man, he was in his early thirties "what I have done wrong?" he looked at me confused, I never talked with him this much before "mmm sorry miss but" I instantly interrupted him "No… answer please" he sighed "You're just a teenager miss and is normal that you try to eat the world in one night, is normal you want to grow up, but I think you are losing the perfect things, the things that really matters in life" I looked at him confused "and what is that?" I asked he smiled a little "Love and family" he sighed "I know maybe I shouldn't tell you this miss because is not my business, but, miss Alex, she left the house a little sad" I looked at my feet and nodded my head "Me and John well, we noticed something, since the day we were in central park and you went and talk with the girl, we saw something different, and excuse me for saying this but, I've never seen that spark in your eyes before you met that girl" I looked at him, my tears were still falling "she's special doesn't she?" I asked he smiled a little I raised from the swing and I walked back to my car, this is the last time that I ever act like an asshole.


	11. A new Mitchie

MITCHIE POV

It's been four days since the party, i already got rid of the bottles and cigarettes packs that I had, and also I rejected every single call of Caitlyn, Jessica and other people that invited me to parties, my dad had arrived yesterday and I decided that today it was the best for me to talk with him, I walked in to his office he was reading some papers "hey sweetheart are you feeling okay? I talked with Jake and he said that you didn't leave the house in like 4 days, are you feeling sick?" he said touching my forehead with his hand, I shook my head and then I looked at him "can…. We talk please? I have important things to say to you" he nodded his head "you know I always have time for you honey, what's wrong?" I took a seat in front of him "I… need to change something of myself, actually I need to change some attitudes I don't want to be Mitchie Torres the girl that has fun a lot, I want to change the way everyone see me" he looked at me confused "Dad I don't like the person I became" I said looking at my hands then I heard my dad's voice, "What happened when I went to Los Angeles? I already know about the party" I sighed "I really like some girl dad" he smiled at me "the girl that is here from vacations?" I nodded my head "Alex, is just the most beautiful girl I ever seen, she's awesome and real and perfect, and I don't know, I didn't know how to approached her, because I didn't know her, I thought she will be like any other girl, but she was different she didn't like the way I act, the way I tried to make her go out with me, I tried hard and that's why I started to fall for her, because she was different, and then the day that I throw the party, and I apologize for that I shouldn't have done that without your permission, I invited her, and I made bad things, she kind of… found me kissing someone else, and well I thought it wasn't big deal because we aren't dating" I said frustrated then my dad talked "Mitchie, you were following this girl like a lost puppy, I looked at your credit card and you bought her flowers, I never imagined my girl being the corny kind, and you made a huge mistake, if you wanted something serious with the girl, you needed to stop seeing other girls…" I nodded my head and then I continued telling him my story "then at the party she said to me, that she just don't wanted me around her, that she hated me because I was a player, and I lost my chance with her dad" he sighed "Mitchie, you can win her, I know that, and you're already doing something about it" I looked at him confused "you needed something like this, you needed someone like her, to help you realize that what you're doing isn't right, I know you, I know that behind all the rock star image that you're giving to everyone is a sweet girl, behind that is my daughter, and you already told me that you want to change, I think that's the only thing that is going to help you to win this girl's heart" I nodded my head "but what I should do?" he sighed "give her some time… you called her?" I shook my head "no, since the last time I saw her I decided to leave her alone" my dad nodded his head, that's why I love him sometimes he doesn't act like my dad, he act like my best friend "Send her a text and tell her you want to talk with her" I looked at him confused "and then what I'm going to tell her?" he smiled "you'll know what to tell her the moment you'll be in front of her, oh… and don't expect her to answer your texts right now.. just send one every day, until she's ready to see you" I nodded my head "and about that image… is hard to change that, people sometimes just don't forget that easy, but the best is if you just stay away from everything that can make things worse, I know Caitlyn for so long but I talked with her parents and they don't know what to do with her, maybe is time, to start changing the people you hang out with, and then when you're okay you should try to help your friend too" I nodded my head my dad was right, Caitlyn and I, we both lost ourselves, "is not going to be easy Mitchie, but if you really want to change then you're going to make it, I believe in you, and I trust you, and I know you can make it, is time that you believe that you can do the same" I smiled at him "I really want to dad, I want to change I want to make something with my life" he smiled and he hugged me "Mitch now I need to go" he kissed my forehead "I'm going to work, take care of yourself Mitch and good luck, I love you" he said I smiled "I love you too dad" I walked outside and went to the pool, I instantly remember that night and Alex, I know what I have to do, I know that I need to change and I'm going to make it, because she's the only thing that I care right now, I looked at my phone and then I made the right decision.

**ALEX POV**

"Okay Alex your mom let us inside what's wrong?" Shane asked me, I looked at him confused "What are you talking about?" I asked him Jason sighed "Alex, we spent four days asking you to go out with us, even doing anything you wanted to.. but you just stayed at your room, your mom is concern about you, you don't leave the room in all day, what's wrong?" he asked I sighed "I'm okay really, look, I'm going to take shower and then we are going out okay?, just to let you see guys that I'm okay" they nodded their head and I walked to the bathroom "You think this is about Mitchie?" I heard Jason ask "No, is not about her" Shane said confident "well, I don't know she looked sad when I drove her home after Mitchie's party" Nate answered "mmm she doesn't have feeling for her, maybe she's on her period or something, I mean she's a girl and they're complicated" the middle of the Grays said I rolled my eyes, and I just walked inside the bathroom the only one that knows why I'm not happy is Harper, she just knows me too well, the truth is I expected that Mitchie will call me after what I said to her, to apologize, but she just, is like she forgot about me, maybe I was too harsh with her, I pushed her and she decided that I wasn't worth it, and I feel bad about it, because she's trouble but that doesn't mean that I want to be away from her, even when I said that I wanted, is just complicated.

The guys were downstairs while I was looking on what I should wear, we went to the movies when I received a text I looked at my Blackberry and there was her name Nate looked at me confused and I just smiled at him I looked at Jason who was beside me "I'm going to the bathroom and I'm going to buy some popcorns want anything?" he smiled at me "I'm okay thanks" I walked faster outside and ran to the bathroom, I looked again at my phone, my heart stopped for a second and then I decided to read the text "_Hey Alex…. I think maybe we should talk about something_" I instantly called Harper "what's up nigga?" she asked and I rolled my eyes "Harper I have a problem! She texted me" I said nervous, I told her what the message said "ok…. You should talk with her Alex" I nodded my head "I know but… I don't want to make it easy for her" I said being honest "even when I want to just run to her arms Harp, I don't want her to see that it will be easy" I said looking at the mirror in front of me "okay let's make this… don't answer her, not today, not tomorrow but eventually you will let her come to you slowly" my best friend answer me "maybe is the best, I need to go now Harp thank you I love you" then I hanged up, I didn't answer the text, and I walked and I bought some chocolates then I went back to my friends they were just looking the movie like little kids they're eyes never left the screen "what I missed?" I asked and Shane then answered me "The killer is in the house, and the boys are hiding in the basement" I nodded my head trying to put attention at the movie, but Mitchie came back to my mind, I can only see the way her face turned down when I started to yell at her, the saddest in her eyes when I told her I hate her, I started to felt guilty but I needed to stay strong, is for the best I know that, I don't want to be hurt by her, I can't deal with that.

**Well i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for taking so long to upload the last chapter... i just thought you didn't like my story :S and well i'm glad to see your reviews... sorry if there are errors in my writing... and thanks for read my story :)**


	12. Second Chances

**MITCHIE POV**

Is the fifth day that I send her a text, I don't want to lose faith, but this is starting to became hard to me I've been staying at home, I also started to going to the gym to keep my mind away, I already watched all the movies that are in the theater, and I don't know what else I'm going to do, I decided to go for lunch, I got on my car after I send Alex the daily text, I started to drive when my phone started to sound it was we ringtone '_She is Love' by parachute_ Corny I know! But I couldn't help it I saw the screen _"I agree, I think we should talk"_ a big smile appeared on my face I instantly replied _"I'm going for lunch want to come?"_ I send the message hopefully seconds later she answered _"Ok"_ I instantly felt the happiest person ever, I got out the car once I was outside of her house and I knocked at the door, seconds later her mother opened the door she looked at me surprised and with a big smile.

"Hello Mitchie how are you? Come in please" I smiled and walked inside "Hi Theresa I'm good what about you?" I asked polite "I'm awesome… so Alex is hanging out with you?" she asked I nodded my head "Well now everything make sense when she rose from the couch and ran to her room" I smiled "Mom!" I heard Alex said while she was walking downstairs, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was wearing something simply I mean it was just some skinny jeans but… for me she looked perfect "So… let's go" said the brunette next to me I nodded my head "have fun girls" said Alex's grandmother "Thanks ma'am" I opened the door for Alex she didn't say anything I looked at the van behind my car, Jake smiled at me, I got on my car, and I drove to my favorite place, "Mitch" I instantly interrupted her "no… let's talk when we get in the restaurant please" she looked at me for a moment and then she nodded her head, I parked the car and again I opened the door for her, we started to walk inside and I instantly saw Jessica standing in the middle of the place, I opened again the door of the restaurant for Alex and then I heard the blonde's voice "Michelle Torres! I've been calling you all week" I sighed and looked at Alex with an apologetic look… I looked back at Jessica she was looking at me a little mad, come on I should be mad with her I hate when people call me Michelle "I know… and I'm sorry about it" she sighed "I talked with Caitlyn and she told me that you're avoiding her too" I looked at Alex she was staring back at me "I know you both called me… but I wasn't in the mood of going to a party or something like that… actually I'm quitting that part of my life" The blonde looked at me surprised "what?" I nodded my head "look Jessica, right now I'm just too hungry could you give us a table, I swear we are going to talk about this later" she nodded her head and she walked us to our table again my favorite one.

"Why you avoided them?" asked Alex after we ordered our food "is kind of a long story" she raised an eyebrow "and of course I'm going to tell you about that" she nodded her head and looked at her hands "look Alex, what happened in my house… you were right, and I want to thank you about what you said to me"

**ALEX POV**

Ok that definitely took me by surprise "what?" I asked her she sighed again "When you started to yell at me that night and also when you slapped me, you made me realize that I was being an asshole, that I was wasting my life" I stayed in silence "look I don't expect you to believe in everything that I'm saying but, I just want to be really honest with you, because that's at least what you deserve, I don't know why I kissed you I was desperate, I'm not saying that I regret that kiss, I'm just saying that that wasn't the best way…" I interrupted her "why you didn't talk with me after that night? What took you so long?" I don't even know why I said that but Mitchie nodded her head the waitress brought us our food and then the girl in front of me started to talk "when you left, I left too, I didn't want to stayed at home, when everyone was having fun, what you said to me just rocked my world, I went to a place to think, and I realized that I wasn't doing anything right, I even stopped smoking, I throw away all the things that weren't healthy, I didn't call you because I needed to start being different before trying to change your mind, I talked with my dad about my news attitudes, because I'm being serious when I say to you that I'm changing, I started to stay at home every night, I turned off my phone, I'm not going to say that I went to bed early because I couldn't because every single second of my life you appeared in my mind, I know that you said that you hate me, and maybe me doing this is just a waste of time, but I really need a second chance" she looked at me and I didn't find my words so I started to eat, she looked down at her own food, the rest of the lunch was like that, once we finished Mitchie paid for lunch even when I insisted that I should pay what I ate, but like always she won, we started to walk away Mitchie told Jessica she will call her later, again she opened the doors for me.

When we got in the car I stopped Mitchie before she turned the car "why you want a second chance?" I asked she looked at me "because I really like you, and I don't want you to be treated like skin and bones just like you said the other day, because every single time that I saw you, my heart stops for a moment, because every time I look at your eyes, I feel so weak, because when I took your hand everything just feels right, and I feel like I can live my life like that forever, because even when you refuses to let me get into your life I'm falling for you a little more" I felt something inside I don't know what it was… but I ended up kissing the girl, I don't know why but It felt so good, it was the sweetest kiss I ever had, I felt complete, she kissed me back, and maybe this is corny but I'm going to say it, I felt sparks in every inch of my body, when we needed air we broke the kiss, we were still so close she looked me in the eyes, and then she kissed me again, this time it was a little more passionate, when she broke the kiss she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back "you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my entire life" she said I instantly blushed, she started to drive and I just took her hand, she smiled and I felt the happiest girl in the entire universe.

We went to central park, we were just walking her hand never left mine everything felt so good, so right "So… where does this lead us?" I asked nervous, Mitchie looked at me with a soft expression "well what do you want?" I sighed and we both took a seat in a bench "well… you know I'm only here for summer" she nodded her head sadly "I honestly forgot about that" she looked to other way "I'll understand if you want to forget this, we can pretend this day never happened" I said feeling hurt then she suddenly kissed me, and then I looked at her "what? Are you crazy? This has been the best day of my entire life, I say let's enjoy the summer and the time that will be together, and then when the day you need to leave comes we'll see how we are going to work it out… deal?" she asked me I couldn't help but smile and kiss her again.

We spent hours just lying on the grass, she had her arms around my waist and we just stared at the sky and the clouds, sometimes she kissed me on the cheek and I just smiled like a fool, that's what everyone calls love?... our good time was interrupted by my phone it was one text of my mom _"Alex, I know you're with Mitchie but remember the Grays invited us to have dinner with them so, you should come home"_ I sighed "what's wrong beautiful?" Mitchie asked me I just kissed her, she smiled at me "what was that for?" I just kissed her cheek she was so fucking sweet "I just… I love when you call me that" Mitchie laughed a little "well I'm just saying what I see" I hugged her tight "Mitchie, I need to go home" she nodded her head "is okay, let's go" she took my hand and we walked back to her car, her bodyguards were following us, that's when I felt embarrassed "Mitch?" she looked at me "yes love?" I blushed instantly "Jake and John saw us… like mmm kiss and hug and being a corny couple?" I said she looked at me with a serious expression "you are ashamed?" I instantly shook my head "what no! Is just… I forgot about them looking at everything you do" Mitchie kissed my forehead… could it be sweeter than that? "Don't worry about it Alex" I nodded my head and again she opened the door for me, I smiled when we got home I kissed her and she smiled at me "I'll call you later okay?" I nodded my head "bye Mitch" I said she smiled "bye gorgeous" I walked inside and I looked her car leave, I closed the door and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot "someone is happy" I heard my grandpa say, my mom and my grandmother looked at me with a smile "I had just a good time, I'm going to change my outfit for dinner" my mom nodded her head and I ran upstairs.

The first thing I did was call Harper "Okay Alex… yes now is the right time to answer her text" I instantly laughed "ok… who are you and what you did with my best friend?" I rolled my eyes "Harp, I just had the best day ever" I throw myself to my bed "okay… can I know why?" I told her every single detail of what happened with Mitchie and my smile got bigger and bigger with every word "OMG! I knew it! I knew it! I knew that you were so in love with that girl" I rolled my eyes but my smile never left "Harp, Love is a heavy word" I said being honest I know I like Mitchie just too much but loving her was different "yeah yeah… whatever your say Russo, I'm so happy for you!... but what are you going to tell to your parents? And to your friends?" I sighed "I didn't think about it… I don't know my parents looks like they'll be okay if I date Mitchie they love her… but I'm still kind afraid that I'm confusing things… and with my friends… well they'll never understand, they hate Mitchie, so I'll keep telling them that is my summer project" I kept talking with Harper for like half an hour, when she said she needed to leave, when I hanged up, I looked at what I should wear when my phone started ringing I looked at the screen and her name appeared it was a text "I already miss you"

**well I don't really know what to say about this chapter...so yeah... I hope you guys like it :) and well I should start writing the new one... so bye... oh and again sorry if i have errors in my writing :) thanks for read it**


	13. Meeting Mr Torres

**Alex POV**

"Alex is everything okay?" I heard my mom's voice outside my room she opened the door and I was just lying on the floor "no! Everything is a mess!" I said exhausted "Honey… what's wrong?" my mom asked me worried "Is just I don't know what to wear!" I said desperately my mom took a seat next to me "well you are hanging out with Mitchie… what does that matter?" I looked at my mom to see if she was being serious "Mom Mitchie invited me to one party of his dad enterprise, and I really need to look good, because well, there will be important people, but also I want to make a good first impression to her dad" my mom nodded her head and she rose from the ground looking at me "I'll be waiting for you in the car" I looked at her confused "so we can go shopping" I instantly smiled I ran downstairs, my grandmother decided to came with us, when I received a text "_Hey gorgeous, I'll pick you up at 7 is that okay?" _I smiled and answered without my smile fading.

**MITCHIE POV**

I looked at myself at the mirror for the last time, I was wearing a red dress I decided to curl my hair, I know I needed to look good tonight because of my dad… but honestly I was trying harder for Alex, I looked at my phone it was time to go my dad was downstairs he was wearing a tuxedo "you look younger" I said joking my dad smiled at me and kissed my cheek "and you look gorgeous" I smiled at him "I'm going to pick up Alex see you in the salon?" I said nervous "are you guys dating already?" my dad asked I didn't talk with Alex about telling my dad, and we only have four days of dating, so I decided to avoid the subject and thanks god came Mark my dad's assistance "Mr. Torres, I checked again everything and it seems like we are ready to throw a party, so we should go" I smiled is like a tradition every single year my dad invites his closest friends and important people, and he just make a fancy party, I waved my dad goodbye and then I went to the garage this time I didn't feel like driving "Jake could you take me to Alex's place?" he nodded his head and then I got in the black escalade, I decided to text her while I made my way to her house _"I'm on my way" _

When John parked the car I got out and knocked the door her grandmother opened the door "Mitchie" she said I smiled "hey ma'am how are you?" I asked "I'm good thanks Mitchie, what about you? You look stunning?" I felt a little shy and answered "I'm good and… thanks" then I heard her beautiful voice, I looked at her and let me say this… she just left me speechless! I'm the luckiest person ever! I mean I'm dating the most gorgeous girl in the planet and I can say that she's mine "So Alex, your parents told you that you should be at home early" my beautiful girlfriend nodded her head.. oh god she's my girlfriend I can't even get used of that yet, "don't worry I'll bring her in time" the woman nodded her head and then I looked at Alex "you're ready?" she smiled and answered a simple yes, we said goodbye to her grandmother and then we walked outside I took her hand in mine, and I smiled at her, "and your car?" she asked me I smiled at her "I felt a little too lazy to drive" she nodded her head and I opened the door for her, she blushed and I kissed her cheek while she got in the car, when I did the same she pouted at me while I closed the door "what?" I asked nervous while John started driving she got closer and then she whispered "is that's your hello kiss?" I smiled and cupped her cheeks and I kissed her lips, I felt her smiling in the kiss while she kissed me back, when we needed air she smiled at me "that's so much better" she said.

When we got there I noticed that almost all the guests where here, Jake opened the door and I walked outside helping Alex, I took her hand and before we were inside I stopped her she looked at me confused, "I just wanted to say to you, that tonight you look so beautiful, not that you never look beautiful, because you're so pretty, I don't want you to take it in a bad way, is just" she put her finger in my lips to shut me up "thanks Mitch, you look much better than me" I smiled like a fool and then she took my hand "so.. Let's go?" I nodded my head and I started to walk inside I smiled at Mark and I guide Alex to the salon, she looked around the tables were set, and also the dance floor was in the middle of it, I spotted my dad talking with some Chinese guy and I looked at Alex "So.. you want to meet my dad?" she looked at me and nodded her head slowly I instantly smiled "don't worry Alex, he's an amazing dude" I said and she stayed terrified "I… I don't want him to hate me" I rolled my eyes "that's impossible… you are way to beautiful, and intelligent and cute to be hated" she blushed and then we approached my dad, "Dad" he turned around "this is Alex" I said introducing my girlfriend my looked at her, and he smiled "is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mitchie never stops talking about you" I blushed instantly he always knows how to embarrassed me "dad!" he laughed at me "what Mitchie? It's true!" I rolled my eyes and then I looked at Alex she smiled "is really a pleasure to meet you sir too, and let me say that this party is lovely" my dad looked at me, and I instantly know what he's thinking "well Alex, I'm glad you think that, you two better go and take a seat, they will serve dinner soon" I nodded my head and then I turned around "he already loves you" I said smiling at Alex she looked at me confused "I know him, he loves you" she smiled and I kissed her cheek, and we continued walking I looked around to spot our table, Mark arrangement where everyone should sit, so we are beside my dad's table, with some other… teens… oh shit I honestly forgot about that... "Are you okay Mitchie?" I looked at the raven girl in front of me and nodded my head "ok… I need to go to the restroom" I nodded my head, she kissed my nose and smiled at me sweetly while she walked away.

**ALEX POV**

I was so nervous, I know that Mitchie said that her dad already love me, but honestly I can't believe that, I entered to the restrooms and then I texted Harper, I looked myself in the mirror to check if my makeup was perfect, after some I received a call from Harp "stop being worrying Alex… where are you?" I smiled at my best friend "I'm in the bathroom" she sighed "okay, got out and hang with Mitchie"

I went outside the bathroom and looked around searching for my girlfriend when I saw a girl hugging her from the waist "okay Harp I… I need to go" I hanged up and approached them "is so awesome to see you again Mitch" I cleared my throat to make them noticing me, the girl looked at me and I instantly felt my jealousy come over, I took Mitchie's hand and smiled "Alex this is my friend Samantha" I looked at the girl she was still looking at Mitchie with those flirting eyes "Samantha this is Alex" I instantly interrupted her "her girlfriend" that's when her friend looked at me confused and then at Mitchie "you… with a girlfriend?" Mitchie nodded her head looking at me "h…how long has you been dating?" i was about to answer when we heard someone speaking into a microphone "we… should take a seat" Mitchie said to me and I nodded my head we walked and she moved the chair and helped me I smiled and she sat beside me, Mitchie's dad gave a speech about his enterprise and also about his lovely family and friends Mitchie couldn't stop smiling after he was done talking everyone clapped and then they served dinner I looked at Mitchie she was staring at me seriously "what?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes "what was that with Samantha?" I sighed "I'm sorry" she shook her head "my dad asked me earlier if we were dating and I avoided his question because you wanted privacy" I looked down "Sorry is just… she was looking at you and touching you just too much" she rolled her eyes "Alex…" I interrupted her "I was jealous okay… I don't" she interrupted me again "stop it… I don't get you… it was just some random girl, a friend nothing more" I nodded my head "but you always have friends" she looked really hurt shit… why did I said that? Mitchie looked other way "I get it… look Alex, I know it's hard.. But when I said to you that I was changing I mean it.. and when I asked you to be my girlfriend, I promised to love you more than anything in this world and be faithful" I started to feel guilty "and it really hurts that… you don't trust me" I sighed and took her hand "I'm sorry Mitch I didn't mean it" she nodded her head slowly "I don't really want to talk with you right now" she raised from the table and walked approaching her dad, I'm just an idiot.


	14. Jealousy,commitments and a love song

**ALEX POV**

When Mitchie came back she just took a seat beside me and we stayed in silence when some guys approached us "Torres" one of them said Mitchie smiled and raised from her seat every one hugged her tight and then Samantha came with two girls beside them Mitchie smiled at them and they all started to take a seat in our table, everyone was laughing and I started to feel out of place when my girlfriend talked "everyone this is Alex" then she started to introduce me to every person, we started to eat and they randomly made some jokes and talked about old stories and I started to feel excluded. I looked once in a while at Mitchie she was laughing hard and trying to eat but everyone was having just a good time. When everyone ended eating Mitchie's dad raised from his table and Mitchie followed they danced a slow song, one of the boys from the table raised and ask her to dance, I looked away, everyone was already having a good time some couples where already in the dance floor, I looked at my phone and seconds later I felt someone looking at me it was Mitchie "hey… want to dance?" she asked I shook my head slowly "not really" Demi pouted at me "but go! Have fun" she looked at me without any expression "no Alex I can't without you" I smiled at her "stop it please, just go I'm okay, we'll dance later" Mitchie nodded her head and kissed my cheek I smiled and I stared at her from my seat when that Samantha girl took her hand and then they danced.

Samantha looked at my girlfriend like she wanted to kiss her and I couldn't help it but feel mad I rose from my seat and walked outside. I took a seat in some bench that was in the garden minutes later one of the guys from the table approached me "hey… Alex can I take a seat?" I nodded my head slowly "why are you outside?" I just shrugged my shoulders "it's because Mitchie is dancing with Samantha?" I nodded my head slowly "is just… that girl gets on my nerves" he laughed "well is normal" I looked at him can I really trust this guy? "what's your name again?" I asked embarrassed he smiled at me "Justin" I nodded ashamed "sorry" he shook his head "don't worry" I smiled "so… Samantha told us that you and Mitchie are dating" I nodded my head he laughed and I raised my eyebrow "what is so funny?" he looked at me "well… me and all the guys that were on the table and Mitchie, we've been friends since forever, our parents are really close, and well we kind of always knew that Mitchie was gay and then she started to hang out with Caitlyn and she kind of did the player role, and we were fine with that, every single one of us, except Samantha" I listened at him in silence "she kind of revealed her feelings to Mitchie like 3 years ago kissing her, Mitchie kissed her back and everything, and Samantha thought that meant they were together, but after that Mitchie made her really clear that nothing was going to happen after that kiss, Mitchie's words where 'Look Samantha, I like you, you are cute and you know how to kiss and everything but, I don't want any relationship, I'm not the date type and I'll never be, all I can offer you is my friend and if you want more is just friends with benefits'" I was really surprised and then the guy continued "Samantha felt crushed but she tried to continue with the whole benefits thing, but Mitchie well she kissed girls everywhere even when we all hanged out, so we tried to help Sam and eventually she gave up, but of course once in a while she look at Mitchie with the same lovely eyes, and then you come and say that you're her girlfriend well It took us by surprise" he said i was just speechless "So, what i really wanted to get whit this is, that maybe Mitchie is a little idiot and she doesn't know what to say when it comes to feelings but, the way she looks at you let us see that the only thing she needs it's you,and you shouldn't worry about her, because in all the years that I have to know Mitchie she never looked to a girl the way she looks at you"

**MITCHIE POV**

I walked to the dance floor and I danced with Samantha she smiled at me "so.. a girlfriend huh?" I nodded my head awkwardly "yeah…" she smiled "I thought you said you'll never be the dating type" I blushed a little "I know… is just" she interrupted me "She's awesome and you love her" I nodded my head slowly "that's why you don't hang out with us anymore?" I shook my head "you only invited me to parties" she laughed a little "because when we invited you to something without alcohol you never came" she said "oh… sorry about that.. I just I don't want to be the person I was, I want to change for Alex" Samantha nodded her head "yeah I know what you mean" she looked at the ground "what's wrong?" I asked concern "is nothing Mitch let's just have fun" she smiled I nodded my head slowly and I looked around and my dad was raising an eyebrow at me, "excuse me Sam, I need to talk with my dad" she nodded her head and I walked over where my dad was "What are you doing?" he asked me and I looked at him confused "dancing?" he nodded his head "Yeah… with Sam I know she's your friend, but did you noticed that Alex is outside?" he said "what?" I ran outside and I saw her talking with Justin, they looked at me and then Justin said something to Alex while he rose from his seat I looked at him confused "see you later girls" I nodded my head and then Alex took my hand "Mitchie, I'm so sorry about my attitudes" I nodded my head "I need to tell you something too, I know you have the right to feel like that I owned that because my image, so I think right now we should be very sincere" she nodded her head "it hurts to say this but we actually don't know anything about us, we have been dating for not even a week and we already had our first little fight, even when I know we fight since I met you, but I don't really want to, if we really want this to work, then we need to trust each other's and start to learn things about ourselves" I cupped Alex's cheeks "I really like you, and I' not scared of saying this, I really want to love you, and for that I need to get to know you" Alex nodded her head "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to do that" I nodded my head and I kissed her softly "let's go inside, let's go an dance, and let's enjoy this night" I said she nodded her head and I took her hand, I smiled at Alex and we started to dance, she was just smiling at me and I can bet that I have an stupid smile too, "This is a cover but we made a little change in music, so please take your date to the dance floor let's make things more quiet" the vocalist of the band said then they started to play a slow song.

"_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home"_

I smiled at Alex she was just looking at me with a big smile and those beautiful brown eyes.

"_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life"_

I got a little closer to Alex and rested my forehead on hers after kissing her cheek

"_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"  
_

**ALEX POV**

This was just so romantic Mitchie was dancing with me hugging me by my waist and I embraced her from her neck we were just staring at each other's listening the song.

_"I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no"_

And that verse made everything have sense I smiled at Mitchie._  
_

_"You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby"_

"You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"

Everyone was clapping but Mitchie and I never looked to anything but each other's I caressed my girlfriend's cheek and then I kissed her, no one put attention, and I know no one will care but Mitchie and I just found our song.


	15. Ice cream

**ALEX POV**

I was at the Gray's house, we were just watching a movie, Nate and Shane were looking at the tv laughing and I was a little bored, when I got a text, they looked at me "come on Alex you're going to miss the best part" said the curly guy I smiled looking at my blackberry "I just need to look at this text" I said reading, it was Mitchie _"you & me, tonight dinner in my house, I'll pick you up" _I smiled bigger when I felt someone behind me "oh you're still doing that project thing?" Shane asked taking my phone I felt nervous while he showed the text to his brother I nodded my head, taking my phone back "and… how are things going with Mitchie?" Nate asked me while turning off the tv off and I shrugged my shoulders "I don't really know, I will try until the summer ends, so expect an answer until that" the looked at each other's and nodded their heads, "how is she… like… with you?" asked shane "why did you guys turned the tv off?" I asked avoiding them, they just stared at me and I rolled my eyes "is like any other person" ok that's a lie she's the most especial person I've ever know "okay… well let's see how this work out" I nodded my head "so you are going to her house?" asked Nate "yup" I answered simply "okay" Shane said, I pointed at the TV and Nate decided that we should see other movie, just because they already saw that and because I wasn't paying attention…. Come on man! I'm always thinking about Mitchie I don't have time for movies, when the movie ended, I hugged them and said goodbye, I got home and changed my outfit.

"Why are you here so early?" my grandpa asked "well… I'm going out with" my grandpa instantly interrupted me "Mitchie" I smiled and nodded my head, my parent's went back to texas since last week, they needed to do stuff and of course I begged them to let me stay here, so I'm just living with my grandpas, and yes they're the coolest people ever, I stayed with my grandpa watching a soccer game, we were so excited until the door belled I got up, and opened the door just to find Mitchie standing there with a bucket of roses I smiled and took them "thank you so much, those are beautiful" she smiled and then I looked at my grandmother who was cooking some pie "I'm leaving" she nodded her head and then I walked out Mitchie opened the door of her car as always, she's so awesome, when she got in the car she started to drive and then she just stopped the car and looked at me, I was confused until she kissed me, after some seconds she smiled at me "I missed you" I laughed, we didn't see each other's since yesterday, she started to drive to her house, we were just listening some music, and she never left my hand, when we got there as always she opened the door for me, we walked inside, I was about to go to the dinner room when she stopped me and pointed to the garden I smiled, we walked and when she opened the door I saw a table in the middle of the garden with an elegant decoration I looked at Mitchie she was just staring at me, I kissed her and I felt her smiling in the kiss, we started to talk while her cooker brought us the food "well… actually I don't really know what's your favorite food" she said embarrassed "BUT! I have this" she showed me some carts and I raised my eyebrow "what's that?" I asked she smiled and blushed, isn't she adorable? "well, while I was missing you last night, I started to think, in everything I want to know about you, and I ended up wirting some questions" I giggled "you're such a dork Torres" she rolled her eyes "thanks a lot" I took her other hand and smiled "okay let's do this" I said.

She started to read the first cart "okay.. so your favorite color?" I instantly answered "green, and you?" she smiled "black and red" I nodded my head, so we spent the entire dinner getting to know us, it was actually funny, Mitchie had some weird questions, she also asked me about my underwear she's a pervert and of course I didn't answer that, now we were laying in the grass, "okay… what you do in school, like back in Texas what's your thing?" she asked me and I thought about it "well… I'm kind of a nerd" I said and she interrupted me "oh I've never thought of that, you look like a rebel" she just laughed and I hit her playfully in the arm "ok I'm sorry" she said still laughing I rolled my eyes "continue please" she said smiling at me "but, I do thing too… well I only play soccer" I smiled and then Mitchie looked at me with an enormous smile "what?" I asked nervous "which position?" she asked "I'm a striker" I said confused then she hugged me tight "now my dad is going to love you even more" I was confused "well, he loves soccer, he used to play in high school and college in the same position as you, he was amazing!... well everyone says that, but when he was younger he had a car accident, and they told him that if he wanted to walk for his entire life he should quit soccer" I listened at her in silence "he kind of always wanted a boy to play soccer, but well it's only me, and I'm not a friend with sports" I nodded my head and she smiled at me "wow" I said she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Okay wait for me just a second" she said raising from the ground and ran inside the house, minutes later she came with some bottles of ice cream "I bought them because… well for my next question I want to know your favorite flavor" I smiled, "Pistachio" I said she looked to the 5 bottles of ice cream and frowned "it's okay Mitchie" I said, looking at the flavor in front of me, she raised from the ground again and ran to the kitchen I guess, minutes later she came back with a bottle of pistachio "okay… how much ice cream did you bought?" she blushed "just.. some bottles…" I raised my eyebrow and she smiled nervously " I don't know.. Alex… like fifteen bottles" she said blushing hard and I looked at her confused "what?...why?" I asked she blushed harder "well.. I didn't know your favorite food, but right now I do and it's sushi" she said smiling at me proud "so I thought that at least I could have your favorite ice cream" I smiled at her and kissed her, she poured some ice cream in a cup and handed it to me I thanked her and she smiled while she took the rocky road bottle and started eat it from it "so.. you don't use cups?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders "I don't need one… I can use the bottle" she said I looked at her confused and after some minutes of eating desert and answering and making some more questions, I realized why she didn't need a cup "I can't believe you ate all the ice cream" I said laughing she smiled at me "well I like rocky road" I laughed harder when she said she could eat all day I didn't believe her but now I don't have any doubts, I looked at the sky the moonlight, the stars and having this girl beside me is the most amazing thing ever "no one… literally ever did something so sweet before" I said to Mitchie she looked at me "I mean, we had a romantic dinner outside, and then the whole ice cream thing, and now just you and me cuddling under the moonlight" I smiled at Mitchie she was just listening me "I'm the luckiest girl Mitch" she smiled "you called me Mitch" she said I nodded my head "no one ever called me that way" I instantly felt nervous "y… you don't like that?" I asked she kissed me and then she looked at me "of course I love it" I smiled and kissed her back, "but seriously thanks Mitch" she smiled bigger and kissed me "I should be the one thanking you Alex, you're amazing, so beautiful, smart and just perfect" I smiled and she kissed my forehead, let me say this, I just love when she does that, I don't even know why, but Mitchie just makes me feel like I'm really important, she makes me feel loved and she's just a sweetheart, and I'm afraid of admitting this but I think I'm really, REALLY falling hard for her, I looked at her she was just looking at me, I blushed and rested my head in her shoulder.

**Thank you so much for reading this story, it means a lot! i really love your reviews, again and like always sorry if i make mistakes in the writing... Am I the only one who dreams with a romantic person as Mitchie?...yes ok :S... anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	16. Letters,gifts and goodbyes

**MITCHIE POV**

This is one of our last days, I already knew that, and she knows it too, we are just cuddling on the couch, no one of us is speaking, I'm just in silence with my eyes closed, I kissed her head smelling her shampoo vanilla, I looked at her and she smiles, and I do know why, I'm starting to feel weak, this was the best summer of my life, I'm trying hard to remember and capture everything that happened this months, everything seems to be perfect, I met the most beautiful and perfect girl in the entire world, my dad was always around, and for the first time I experienced love, "what are you thinking about Mitch?" she asked me and I looked at her, "nothing really, just how lucky I am for having such a beautiful girl in my arms right now" she blushed and I kissed her, I don't want to talk about her leaving, I don't want to talk about what is going to happen when she go back to Texas, I just want to hold this girl and tell her how much I love her, I know we shared something especial, but I don't know if she's ready to hear that heavy an important thing… I love you… isn't just weird how three words can be so powerful, I know I do love her, and maybe it's too soon and I'm really scared about that, but what can I do? When I spent all my days with her, and if she's at her grandparent's house she never leaves my mind, and I see her smile, and I can't help but feel full inside, she just have my heart but I don't know if I should tell her that, I know I should because soon she's going to be miles apart but I don't want to make awkward our last days together, she kissed my cheek and I smiled at her, I kissed her, I will never have enough, I'll never going to get tired of having her lips on mine, suddenly she was in the top of me, and I started to kiss her neck, she has her eyes closed and she starts to moan a little when I found her sweet spot, suddenly she looks at me, and there's that thing in her eyes, that passion, she kisses me roughly and I feel her hands running through my belly, and that's when she starts to go closer, her body close to mine, I love her I really do, but this wasn't right not like that, she keeps kissing me and then she starts to kiss my neck it feels so right I can't lie, but honestly I don't even know if I'm ready, that's when I stop her, she looks at me confused and i smiled at her shyly "what's wrong?" she asks I sighed and took her hand "I can't Alex" she kiss my lips and then starts with my neck again but, I need to stop her "I'm being serious, please we can't" she now looks at me annoyed "let's go… your mom invited me to dinner, and we said will be there at eight" I took her hand but she just rose from the couch without saying a word, I start to drive "why not?" she asked "what are you talking about?" I asked without looking at her "I'm talking about what happened in your house" she said and I stay in silence "why not?" she asks again "because it wasn't right… I mean it wasn't the right moment" she looks at me confused "oh… I get it now" I nodded my head awkwardly "I thought… you were always with girls" I rolled my eyes "that's different Lex, I make out with them but" she nodded her head "I'm not ready…" I said and she looks at the ground "I'm really sorry" I said she shook her head "no… I'm the one who should be sorry… Mitch I've never been with someone in that way either, but… I don't know I have strong feelings for you… and I'm going to leave, and I just" I stopped the car "and you decided to just give it to me because you are leaving?" I asked confused she hesitates but nods her head "are you insane?" I asked… I may be the kind of person who just don't care about anything… but this subject is just important to me… "I just… I didn't want you to forget me" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't talk about this anymore, I got out of the car and opened the door without saying a word.

**ALEX POV**

Mitchie rolled her eyes and opened the door for me, she looked mad and disappointed, we were now sitting in the table my family was joking and Mitchie laughed but every time our eyes met she just turned to other way, we finished dinner and Mitchie said she needed to go home, I followed her outside "Mitch… before you go" she stopped looking at me "can we talk please?" she nodded her head slowly and we sat in bench that it's in the garden "I'm sorry" I said again she nodded her head "look… what happened today just… well that confused me" I nodded my head listening her "and… your reasons… I don't know.. I don't want to say that for a moment I didn't want to.. But, I just I don't want things be like that, and now you tell me you wanted to do it so I will never forget you.. Alex you're the most important person in my life, my priority my everything … and I really wanted you to do it with me because you love me" I looked at her confused "look. This is just to much for today… let's talk tomorrow, I'll come in the afternoon" I nodded my head and we walked to her car, she looked at me at the eyes "don't be sad honey" she said cupping my cheeks in her hands "we talk about this later and it will be a funny story, let's just forget about it" I nodded my head and then she kissed me she was about to get in the car when I stopped her she looked at me confused and I hugged her tight, I needed her I didn't want her to leave "what's wrong Alex?" she asked me and I smiled at her "nothing Mitch… I..Lo..I'll talk to you later" I said… oh my god I almost confessed her that I love her.. she nodded her head and kissed me in the forehead, then she got in her car, that's when I felt tears streaming down my face, I got inside "awww honey" my mom hugged me "I know you're going to miss her… but you can talk with her every day, and we'll come here in vacations, I know you and Mitchie are good friends" I nodded my head slowly "we are going to see the Grays tomorrow morning, so you should go and finish packing your things" I nodded my head my kissed my cheek and I walked to my room, And just like that I ended up crying and then I called Harper "hey!" she said and I stayed in silence just sobbing "oh my god Alex are you okay? What happened? What did Mitchie? I need to go over there and punch her?" she asked nervous I just tried to speak "I'm an idiot" she sighed "tell me what happened" my best friend begged "I love her Harp, and today I did three stupid things" I said being completely honest "what?" she asked confused and I sighed trying to keep calm "i.. almost gave my virginity to her" I said Harper stayed in silence and after some seconds she answered "almost?" she asked "she… she said she wasn't ready" I said "oh… she's still" I interrupted her "yeah" we stayed in silence again "wow.. I thought, you know because the whole.. player thing" I nodded my head even when I know she can't see me "I thought the same and I made a fool out of me today, we were in the sofa and I started to kiss her and I don't know…" my best friend sighed "it's okay… what else happened?" she asked and I sighed frustrated "I couldn't say to her that I'm leaving tomorrow" I said and my best friend instantly started to scold me… she's just like a mom "are you crazy? Now what are you going to do?" she asked me "that's not the worst part.. Today she stayed at dinner and she was still freaked out because what happened in her house, so when she was leaving we decided to talk and she said it was just too much and that we'll talk tomorrow, I hugged her tight, I didn't want her to go Harp, and I almost told her… that I love her" I said "but… my nerves got the very best of me, and I ended up keeping silent, now I don't know what I'm going to do.. I can look at her at the eyes, and tell her I'm leaving, she's going torn" I said crying again "but she needs to know" my best friend said "that's why I didn't want any of this… because I ended up falling, and ended up loving her, but I knew this will never last because I leave just too far away" I sighed "I'm an idiot" I said, I stayed talking with Harper for like one hour, when we decided it was the best to hang up and go to sleep.

The next morning my mom kept pushing me to take a shower and get ready, we went to the Grays house and I received a text _"Good morning Lex, I can't wait to see you, I have something to give to you, I will not have my phone all day, so I'll go to your house around six, : )" _I sighed, we had lunch together and also all their friend came to say goodbye to me, I hugged them with tears in my eyes and I received a lot of _we'll talk every day, in the next vacations we are going to Texas, and a lot of I will miss you_ and then we headed back home, my dad started to put the suitcases in the car, I looked at my grandparents and I hugged them, "I'm going to miss you guys a lot" I said being honest, my parents were already in the car I looked at the woman in front of me "grandma can I ask you a favor?" she nodded her head smiling at me "could you please give this to Mitchie if she comes around?" I said giving her an envelopment my grandmother nodded her head confused I hugged them again, and I started to feel tears in my eyes, I can't believe I miss her already.

**MITCHIE POV**

I have a present for Alex, after what happened yesterday well, I just I don't want things to be awkward, if you want to know what it is.. is a necklace has the shape of a heart and in the back says_ "M&A" _simply I know but I just I loved it, I knocked at her door and some minutes later her grandma opened the door "Mitchie" she said surprised I smiled "hello Ma'am it's Alex here?" I asked her grandmother sighed and I looked at her confused she then gave me an envelopment "she's not here Mitchie.. but she said you'll came so this is for you" I nodded my head slowly "well I'll come back later thank you so much" her grandmother nodded her head and I walked inside to my car, I opened the cart

_Mitchie_

_If you are reading this.. is because I'm an idiot, and also because I wasn't at my grandparent's house, I don't know how I'm going to do this, I honestly don't know, so I'm going to start with thanking you for giving me the best summer of my entire life, I still remember the first day I saw you, you were at the mall with you feet at the table, and now that I can be so honest with you, in that moment you intrigued me, I still remember the first time we talked, I know you remember that too my rebel girl, you know, now I look back at the day that you decided to show me the city, and I laugh about what happened in the lake, that's one of the thing that I like about being beside you, and it's because we always do something different, we always end up laughing, and you always make me feel so happy, I can't believe that someone like you, is with someone like me, you're perfect, even when you say that you're not, I mean have you ever seen your smile, you can make everyone have a good day just by hearing your laugh, I don't know what it is Mitch, something about you, something I'm so glad I had the time to meet, what happened in your house, I'm still so embarrassed, I know I'm stupid I really am, and right now I know that you're thinking I'm not, but the truth is that I've never been so scared in my life as I'm in this moment, because being in New York, being with you, it was a fairytale and it seems like they need to come to the end, and I'm so upset that for our story there is not a happy ending, I know you're confused, but the truth is that I'm a coward, that I couldn't say this to you the day at our last dinner at my grandparents' house, because I was just too scared of see your eyes, those brown eyes that just drive me crazy, and bring butterflies inside, Mitchie I hope you can forgive me one day for being this way, for leaving this way, our last kiss, I can still feel your lips they are so sweet, your hands holding mine, you make me feel so secure, and then when you look at me, the whole world stops, I'm leaving like this because I'm scared that us keeping a long distance relationship is not going to work, I'm asking you for just one thing, even when right now you should hate me, but is, try to be happy, you changed Mitch, and you are an amazing girl, I know that it will be hard but eventually you're going to find a girl to share your heart, she'll be amazing, and she'll be always beside you, again I'm going to say you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm going to miss you like crazy, but it's better this way, even if we try, this is going to hurt so much worse, I'll never going to forget you Mitchie, again I'm sorry._

_Alex_

I felt like a dagger went right through my chest, my tears were falling nonstop, and all I could see what's the letter and the box where it was my gift, she left just like that, she left me, when she was the only thing I ever wanted, the only person I ever opened up to, and I know I will never see her again, and I know I should hate her, but I can't stop loving her, the pain is still there though, I never felt this way, I never felt this… broken before, that's why I never wanted to be in a relationship because of this, because I know they never last, and I know that they're always heartbroken, and I knew that she was going to leave one day, but not in this way.

**Well…. I don't really know what to say…. Let me know what you think about Alex… and Mitchie.. and the story and everything : ) thanks for reading it **


	17. Moody Brown Eyes

**Ok I wanted to just say something to a few persons... so here it is:  
**

**Itsamahomiesthi: **Of course i'm continuing this! and well you have to wait to find out how they'll be together again : ) (and I'm still waiting for my cookie hahaha).

**DHKroeger18: **I'm glad you enjoyed it! here is a new one thanks for your reviews really.

**Sue: **Don't thank me about it, I'm the one that should be thanking you for reading this story and well... I'm not going to say anything you need to keep reading this to find out what is going to happen.

**Tatimac: **Thanks for your advice, and i'm going to do what you said to me... thanks again.

**LarisaDlov: **I'm glad you liked my story, that means just too much! thanks, and I thanks for reading because with that and the reviews inspires me to keep doing this!... and of course there is still more about this story

**Now... back to the story I hope you guys like this... is kind of short but... well yeah...**

**ALEX POV**

This is awful I felt like the worst person in the world, my mom and dad were laughing and singing two more hours that's what they said, to hours and we are finally home, and I'm just looking in the road, I took my phone and started to saw some pictures, I remember the day that Mitchie took my phone and started to take those, I remember that I told her I wasn't photogenic, she laughed and kissed me.

I can't believe I let her took that photo, I'm eating ice cream…we did that a lot since she discovered my favorite flavor, and the next photo is she kissing my cheek, definitely my favorite, I decided to just sleep a little and that's when I received a text. It was her

_This is a joke right?_

I sighed frustrated and that when I heard my dad's voice "everything is okay Alex?" I nodded my head slowly, I can't answer her, I can't… I need her to forget about what happened this summer, and I need to try to forget about it too. One hour after that she called me twice, I didn't answer, minutes later she send me a text

_Alex, please answer me, we need to talk_

Again I avoided it, when I heard my dad talk "We are here family" my mom winked at him, and I looked at them suspicious "ok.." I said then my phone buzzed this time it was Harper

"Harp?" I asked while answering the phone

"You are here already right? Because you said you'll be home around this hour" she said and I smiled a little

"Yup, we are just like fifteen minutes away from my house" I said looking at the window

"Okay, I'll wait for you, we have a lot of things to talk" my redhead friend said

"Sure" then we hanged up

My dad parked the car and then I saw her, my strange best friend I got out of the car and ran to her arms while I heard my parents laugh, "I missed you so much" she said and I smiled, while my phone buzzed again, she looked at me confused "your phone just buzzed" she said and I nodded my head "let's go to the park" I begged she nodded her head and I looked at my parents "can I go to the park… I'll be here early" my mom nodded her head and my best friend and I walked down the street "what's wrong?" she asked me and I couldn't find the words and ended up feeling my tears coming down, we sat in the nearest blench we found and then I buried my face in my best friend's neck, after some minutes I saw my phone, her new text.

_Alex… really… I read your letter, and I just, I can't believe it; we deserved a different goodbye…_

I cried harder and Harper stayed in silence rubbing my back "Alex… I'm worried.. this is about Mitchie right?" I nodded my head "what happened? Did she like.. Yelled at you when you said you were leaving, or broke up with you?" she asked concern and I sighed "no… I broke up with her" I said crying "WHAT?!" my best friend asked confused "I… send her a letter, I couldn't say it to her, and I know I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I couldn't hold into the dream of seeing her every holiday, or via Skype, a long distance never works out".

"You are an idiot Alex" my best friend said and I sighed "For god sake! Alex that girl changed for you… I'm very sure that she could have found a way to see you!" I cried and then my phone buzzed I had already five missed calls, and two messages

_Come on! Please just… answer me… I really need to talk with you_

_Alex… we can work it out! Please don't give up_

I looked at the girl in front of me "this is stupid" she said cleaning my tears "you just broke two hearts Alex" I nodded my head "maybe is the best… Harper, the Grays kept asking me about my summer project and I was glad that every time I avoided them… I'm scared of what they would have said...I'm scared of what would happen if my parents found it out!" I sighed frustrated "and I'm scared of how much I love her" my friend hugged me tight "she's going to be so much better without me, she's different now…and I don't know maybe she'll give Samantha a chance" I said with all the pain inside me "I'm just an idiot" I cried again.

**MITCHIE POV**

She never answered, I spent like 3 hours calling her, and texting her and crying, I never felt this heartbroken before, I ended up calling Justin, "Torres!" he cheered, it seems like his at a party, I sobbed and that's when I heard his concerned voice "are you okay Mitchie?" he asked and I sighed "could you please come to my place, please" I begged "I'm on my way" I sighed and hanged up the phone and looking at the window…

"Mitchie?" I heard someone said while knocking at my door I opened and there was my friend, with two bottles of ice cream "someone told me this will cheer you up" he kissed my forehead and then we sat on my bed "tell me what's wrong?" I sighed and showed him the letter, I cried while he was staring at the piece of paper, and then he looked at me, I ended up in his arms "I love her Justin" I confessed, and my friend hugged me tight "I know you do".

"Is just… she just left me, I knew that someday she'll leave, but I really wanted to plan one last date, and then ask her to keep our relationship, I would have done everything for her to accept, I would have tried everything, she just don't answer me… and I'm really scared that she never felt the same way as I do" my friend just listened at me in silence, and gave me a spoon I ate some ice cream and continued explaining him my feelings.

"Maybe I should've gave it to her!" I said now frustrated, if someone just looked at me right now would say that I'm a totally wreck my friend sighed "no Mitchie… you guys weren't ready" he said to me and then I nodded "she told me that she wanted to lose it with me, because in that way I'll never forget her… now everything has sense because then she left me" I cried, I never felt this way before I never loved someone this much.

"thank you so much" I said him, he looked at me confused while handing me a piece of paper to clean up my tears "why are you thanking me?" he asked and sighed hugging him again "because you are here with me, hearing me cry, with ice cream" he smiled at me and then he answered "Mitchie that's what friends do… you're sad right now, but I promise you, that everything will be alright" I nodded my head trying to believe him, when I knew that in reality I will never be okay, I will never be the same without her, without the moody brown eyes.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter… And well if anyone feels like talking… follow me on Twitter Trainwreck2212 thanks again for reading it… and sorry for my bad writing and mistakes : )**


	18. She's Back

**MITCHIE POV**

School, I hate school… I thought as I walked inside the building, I've been here already for a long month and it's so fucking boring, I went to my locker, this was just too much, I walked to my first class and that was when I saw the Grays, my heart broke again in two, I spent the last weeks calling Alex, and texting her, I even tried via Facebook but nothing, I'm hurt, I really miss her, and I'm still trying to get over her when I know I can't, and what really hurts is that she acts like I didn't mean anything. I'm afraid that maybe that's the truth.

"What's up Mitchie?" I heard someone behind me, it's Justin, and he knows how bad I am "Let's go to class?" I asked him and he nodded his head, I've never cried in front of anyone but him, he's my best friend, he's sweet and everything, If I wasn't gay I know I would date him, we are at the back of the classroom, things didn't change, I'm not partying, I'm not getting drunk, or smoking anything, but I just… I feel so alone, I never imagined that I would need someone this much. To be honest I'm a completely mess, my dad tried for two weeks to cheer me up, he gave me some presents but that didn't help, Justin and Sam told me that I should change my image a little and that's how I ended up dying my hair, it's black, and actually I think I do look good but, that didn't make me feel better.

"Class, let me introduce" my teacher said but someone interrupted him "Sorry I'm late" it was Nate I rolled my eyes, he was smiling at someone else that was at the door "come in Gray" the guy nodded his head and smiled again to the person standing next to him, he walked inside and looked at me, he sighed looking down, making me feel confused "Okay… Again, let me introduce our new student" I rolled my eyes looking outside and putting my headphones if you are wondering , yes I'm listening to our song. I felt someone shaking me I looked at Justin annoyed and he just pointed to the door I rolled my eyes and looked at the girl in front of the class, she walked and took a seat beside Nate "Oh… My God" I said out loud "Torres?" my teacher asked and I apologized.

**ALEX POV**

After that day I received a lot of texts every day, she never stopped calling me, but I wasn't strong enough, I need her to forget about me, I need her to have someone better, but the truth is that I need her too, I'm so in love with her. Harper keeps pushing me to talk to her, but it's just… I can't, the first day of school was horrible, I couldn't think of anything but Mitchie, her smile, her beautiful brown hair, her chocolate eyes, I even bought myself her favorite ice cream, I'm wreck.

Nate has been calling me too, we just chat for a little time, he is finally going to ask Dana out and I'm happy for him, until he decided to bring up the subject.

"Today Mitchie just stared at us… She looked mad" he said and of course I rolled my eyes

"Well… Things like that happen right?" I said looking around my room

"Seriously Alex, what happened?" he asked worried and I sighed and thankfully someone knocked at my door

"Sorry Nate, we'll talk later, say hi to everyone love you, bye." I said opening the door it was my mom with the groceries.

"Alex, honey, are you okay?" she asked me and I faked a smile nodding my head, she kissed my forehead and then I decided to went out for a walk.

It was my second week of school and I had the worst day ever! First I didn't hear my alarm, so I went to school late, while I was walking to school a chewing gum stuck in my shoe, and also my hair was a mess, Mitchie decided to call me while I was in class, I ended up in detention, it was the first time I was there! And let me say is so boring, and stupid.

I entered to my house and my parents were waiting for me in the living room staring at me "Alex… we need to talk to you" my dad said "I'm sorry about me being in detention, it will never happen again" I said and then my mom smiled "Alex, is not about that… Remember when we came here in vacations while you were at New York?" she asked and I nodded my head "Well… In my work, things got better and I received a promotion" my dad said smiling and I hugged him "that's so awesome, congratulation" I said smiling "but… There's still more" he said and I looked confused at my mom who smiled at my dad "We are moving" I nodded my head "To… New York" that left me speechless, "Are you being serious?" I smiled they nodded their heads and then I hugged them,.

The next week we just packed everything and then we were already in New York, everything was amazing, our new house was bigger than the one back in Texas, and the best is that we only lived 5 minutes away from my grandparents' house, My dad let me borrow his car and I decided that the first thing I needed to do was tell Mitchie I loved her. I drove to her house, I needed her back, I needed to apologized and I needed to tell her my feelings, I walked inside and there was Jake, he looked at me very confused and he just pointed me to the backyard I nodded my head and there she was with Samantha hugging her, she had her face buried in that blonde's neck, "Mitchie… She's not worth it, she hurt you and I know this sucks, but you've been so depressed lately, you need to move on, I know is hard, but is time. It's almost a month since she left you and you know she wasn't brave enough to say goodbye to you in person, she was a coward leaving you a letter and then she just never answered your texts or calls, she just act like she never cared about you and you deserve so much better" Mitchie didn't say anything she just cried harder and I turned away running I looked at Jake "please just please… Just don't tell her I was here" he nodded his head slowly and I ran away, Samantha was right, I already hurt her a lot, I don't deserve her.

I felt so bad and in that day I decided that everything would get better for Mitchie if I stayed away, my parents started to look a school for me, they wanted to send me to a girls school, but at the end Denisse convinced him to send me to the same school as her sons.

When I saw the Grays they were really excited about the idea, they instantly started to tell me everything about their school, and I started to get fascinated about it, but then again I remembered that girl, of course I want to be with her, but what if I hurt her again? I spent all summer making her beg for me, and then I ended up breaking her heart.

Now here I am my very first day of school, I walked inside everyone was staring at me when I heard Jason's voice, and I saw the three boys standing in front of me and all their friends too.

"Oh my God Alex, you look so good" said Tess and they all hugged me and then walked me to the principal's office I received my schedule and then I walked to history, my first class. There was Nate smiling at me in the hall, he pointed to the door and I knocked, seconds later the teacher was outside I gave him the note that the principal gave me, he nodded his head and walked inside then Nate got inside the classroom he was smiling at me, "Our new student Alexandra Russo" I rolled my eyes "Please just… Alex" he nodded his head smiling "Okay, take a seat beside Nate" I nodded my head, I looked at the end of the classroom and there was Justin he was just staring at me with a shocked expression and beside him, it was her, she was looking at the window, her hair was different, she dyed her hair! Still she looked beautiful, she had her headphones on, I was completely speechless…

Justin shook her and I decided to take a seat when I heard her yell, I tried so hard to just don't look at her, the teacher looked at her confused she apologized. I felt someone taking my hand, it was Nate he was raising an eyebrow "Is everything cool?" he asked while the teacher started with the session I just nodded my head "Gray… Please don't talk while I'm talking" my friend nodded his head and then the teacher looked at me "Okay… Alex you are new so I'm going to assign you someone to show you around the school and help you with your classes. Can I see your schedule?" I nodded my head and gave him the paper "Okay… Anyone has the schedule number 4?" I looked around while some students raised their hands "okay, Justin, could you please?" I looked at Mitchie's friend he nodded his head and then the teacher looked at me "okay, I'm sure you are not going to have any problem here" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head, he went back to the front of the classroom and continued his lesson.

The class passed so fast I rose from my seat and started to take my things, I felt someone looking at me, I know it was her, Nate took my hand and smiled at me as we got out of the classroom with someone following us "Miss Torres please stay" I heard the teacher said and then I heard her groan "You have detention… For listening music in my class" I heard and then she started to complain. "So… Mrs. Johansson is cool, right?" my curly friend asked and I nodded my head "Russo" it was Justin, I smiled at him "so… I need to show you around, since we have the same schedule and all the classes together" I nodded my head and then I looked at Nate "I should go" he waved and walked away "Geometry" Justin said and I followed him, he was just silent "Is she mad?" I asked while we went upstairs he raised an eyebrow at me "I'm not the one you should talk about it" he said simply.


	19. Absences

**Ok…. So I'm really really sorry that I took so long to update a new chapter… is just that every time I started writing a new chapter I didn't like it, so I erased everything and started again… (That happened like four times) mmm I hope you like this chapter and well… I know is really short but let me know what you think.**

**MITCHIE POV**

"_Your mom is really amazing" I said looking at her, we were at central park, sitting under a tree; it was like our special place._

"_She has her days" She answered smiling, and I nodded my head, we stayed in silence while she was playing with my fingers, I kissed her forehead just enjoining the moment, until she spoke_

"_Do you miss her?" I looked at her confused, she gave me a little smile "your mom" The question took me by surprise, Alex was just staring at me, waiting for my answer…_

"_I.. I don't usually talk about her" Alex nodded her head "It's okay you don't have to, sorry for ask you this" I hugged her around her waist, and she put her head on my shoulder, I was looking for the right answer, After around five minutes I looked at her._

"_I don't really know if I miss her" Alex was now looking at me, "She left us when I was 7" I said remembering that day… _

"_She and my dad didn't fight often, and every time they did, my dad always gave up, and tried to make everything better, she was always complaining about everything, my dad has always been a Businessman and he always has meetings in different places, and sometimes he's just not at home, that made her upset, so when he came back, I remember I heard yelling, so I walked slowly downstairs, my dad was sitting on the couch while my mother was yelling at him, she told him she was done, that she couldn't raise a family with him, in that moment I didn't know what was going on, I remember him said 'You're not going to take Mitchie away from me' and then"_

_I stayed in silence taking a deep breath, Alex squeezed my hand waiting for me to continue "Then she told him 'I don't want her' in that moment my heart broke in two, I remember I ran to my room and cried, minutes later my dad was in my room he smiled at me and then he hugged me so tight, I asked him what was going on, and he told me that we would talk about that later, and made he me go to bed, he went out of my room and then I heard noises from outside, that's the last time I saw her… she was getting her suitcases in cab, and then, she went away" _

_Alex looked at me with sad eyes and that was the moment I noticed I was crying, I sighed "At first it was hard, I missed her, mostly when my dad wasn't home, I practically grew up around our service people, And know it was hard for him too… he tried to raise a child and also had to work hard, he did everything he thought was the best for me he even paid me a tutor so I didn't leave the house often, I always imagined that she would return, but that never happened, after that… I started to doubt in people, because eventually everyone leaves"._

"Mitchie" I instantly opened my eyes, My teacher was looking at me "Sorry, what?" he sighed rolling his eyes I didn't listen to him I was just so focused on my thoughts "You can leave now, detention is over" I looked around the classroom was empty I nodded my head and then I walked away, I still can't believe she's here, and she never told me before, after history I searched for her in every place in this school but never found her, maybe is just that she's avoiding me, but I still need an explanation after everything that happened, I walked to the parking lot Jake and John looked at me "Detention" I said and they nodded I got into my car, just when I decided to go and try to talk with her my phone ranged, it was my dad

"Sweetheart where are you?" he asked simply "I'm in school I had mmm a little detention" I said embarrassed I heard him sigh "you'll never change" I smiled "Well I'm waiting for you, remember we have a trip" I honestly forgot about that my dad needs to go to San Francisco and we agreed that I was going with him… I started driving back home, he was already there with suitcases in the car "Finally, let's go Mitchie we have a lot of things to do" I nodded my head and sighed.

**ALEX POV**

"You know, you drove her crazy today" I heard Nate's voice behind me while I was walking to the parking lot "what are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow he rolled his eyes smiling "I'm talking about Mitchie Torres" I didn't answer him, Shane opened the car door for us and we got in.

"So, do you like the school?" Jason asked me "mmm yeah it's great" Shane smiled at me "Nate told me about your little encounter with Torres" I just rolled my eyes "nothing happened, I didn't even talk with her" I said tired of the subject, I don't really want anyone to ask me about Mitchie "Guys let's drop this subject" Jason said looking at me and I nodded smiling a little.

I said goodbye to the guys and then entered in my house my mom was sitting on the couch she instantly smiled "Alex, how was your first day?" I smiled a little "It was great" she smiled bigger "Come sit, tell me everything, did you make new friends?" I shook my head "No, I kind of already knew some people thanks to the parties I went with the Grays" my mom nodded her head "And the teachers?" she asked "Everything was great" I said faking a smile "Now I'm going upstairs I have a lot of homework" my mom nodded her head "Okay I'll call you when dinner is ready".

"RUSSOO!" was the first thing I heard and of course was my best friend's voice

"Hey Harp" I said without any emotion. "Okay I guess things didn't go well with Mitchie" she said and I just lay in my bed with my eyes closed

"I don't know… everything is a mess, I shared with her one class today, and when she looked at me, she was so confused she even got a detention and after that, I spent the entire day avoiding her, I knew she was going to look after me, so every time I looked at her in the halls I just ran away" I sighed "Harp this is just too hard" I said being honest

"I know, but I don't get it, why you just don't talk with her, tell her the entire truth" I rolled my eyes "I can't do that… I don't want to hurt her" my best friend sighed, every time we talk she's in our conversation "You know what I think about this whole situation Alex" I nodded my head even though she can't see me "Yes I know" we stayed in silence for a couple of seconds "I think you're hurting her more when you avoid her, and I'm sure she really needs an explanation" I didn't answered her, I heard my mom yell from downstairs "Alex your grandparents are here!" I sighed

"I need to go" I said raising myself from my bed "Okay Alex, I love you"

"I love you too" we both hanged up and I walked downstairs my grandma was smiling at me "Alex, how was school?"

"It was great" I said smiling and hugging her and then my grandpa "your dad will be here in any minute" my mom said and then she walked in to the kitchen "Could you please prepare the table Alex?" I said a simple yes and then my dad opened the door, I kissed his cheek and started doing what my mom asked me.

"So you how's Mitchie?" my dad asked me while we started eating, I instantly looked at him confused. "Mitchie?" he smiled at me nodding his head "She's in your school right?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, we have like two or three classes together" I said "I honestly expected her for dinner Alex" it was my mom, I smiled a little "she was a little busy, like I said it before we have a lot of homework" my dad nodded his head "It's okay, you'll have a lot of time to hang out now" I nodded my head slowly.

"She's a really sweet girl" this time my grandmother talked looking only at me, I looked at her confused "she's amazing" my mom said agreeing.

we had dinner I stayed quiet just thinking about her, my grandma was still looking at me, everyone was eating laughing, when it was a little late they said they needed to go, I hugged my grandpa and then I looked at my grandmother she hugged me and then she whispered

"I know something is not right, so go and fix it" I looked at her really confused "what?" I asked slowly my parents were talking with my grandpa so they didn't noticed our chat "You know what I'm talking about, Alex, fix it" they said goodbye and I stood there completely confused I excused myself and went to my room.

I turned on my laptop, and I decided to check something's on Facebook, like every time I ended up in her profile; she posted a new status two hours ago.

"_Eventually everyone leaves"_

Her mom, I'm not doing what her mom did to her, I'm sure of that, I'm doing this for her, she's better off without me, I closed my laptop and then I looked at my mirror, I'm crying.

The next day I woke up by the sound of my alarm, I'm tired I didn't sleep much, Mitchie never leaves my mind, "Alex wake up" it was my mom entering my room "Oh you're awake, great, go and take a shower, breakfast is almost ready" I nodded slowly and then I walked to the shower, around like 20 minutes later I was ready, "Come on Alex eat something" my dad said smiling at me I shook my head "I talked with Nate and we are having lunch later, and also it's already late, see you guys after school" I said taking my bag and walking outside, seconds later the Grays appeared I got in their car and said hi to everyone.

I was thinking about Mitchie, and then I found out that I was walking with the Grays in the hall, I heard Dana said hi to me and I looked at her with a little smile everyone was talking about doing something this weekend.

I felt someone taking my hand it was Nate "Are you okay?" he asked I nodded my head, then I saw Justin he was walking alone, I decided to approach him, "Justin" he looked at me "yeah?" he said still walking, "mmm… have you seen Mitchie?" he raised an eyebrow at me, "I need to talk with her" he rolled his eyes, he looked so annoyed "She's not coming today" that's the only thing he said and then he walked away leaving me there.

I looked at him confused but I stayed there until I heard the bell rang, I started to walk to my class it was Biology one of the classes I have with Mitchie, I walked inside and the teacher was in her desk I approached her, "Excuse me Miss" I said she looked at me and smiled "you must be Alexandra Russo" I nodded my head slowly, I looked around the classroom everyone was sitting in different tables with a partner, Justin was with a girl that I recognized from Mitchie's dad party I think her name was Hanna or something like that "well you need a partner" she said so to me and I nodded my head.

She looked around the classroom "you are going to seat there" she said pointing me to the last table I nodded my head "wait for you classmate to be here" I nodded again "thanks" she smiled polite and I walked to my seat I felt eyes burning into my back, I looked and it was Hannah I felt a little uncomfortable. The lesson started and then the teacher looked at me, my partner wasn't here she looked at her clock and sighed, then she looked at Justin's table "Miss Beth, please talk with miss Torres, and tell her that I don't want to suffer with her absences again" Hanna nodded her head and then I noticed she wasn't here, and then I was the only one without a partner, Oh please tell me she's not my partner, when the lesson was over I took my things and walked to the door when Miss Evans called me "Alexandra, I'm really sorry your partner wasn't here" I smiled at her and nodded my head "it's okay, I think I can work alone" she nodded her head "well, since you are new here, if you need help with the subject I can help you in everything you need" she smiled at me and I nodded my head "thank you so much" then I walked outside, I started walking in the hall… Mitchie Torres is my partner this is just… great.


	20. She's On My Table!

**Sorry for making you wait so much for this chapter… I really hope you like it**

**ALEX'S POV  
**

It's already Friday, Mitchie wasn't here again… And I'm starting to get really worried I mean she didn't come to school in the entire week… Our last class finished and so I need to meet the guys in the parking lot, Shane was leaning in his car, Tess was taking his hand .

I started walking to them, but then I heard someone talks "Well… Mitchie said she's in too, so I'm gonna go for her" her name instantly made me turn to see who was talking it was Samantha, I felt a little jealousy "Okay then I'll call you later" Hanna said getting into her car, then Samantha caught me looking at them, she raised an eyebrow, I quickly walked away .

"Russo" it was Mike, he put his arm around my shoulder and I felt a little uncomfortable "H- hey Mike" he smiled at me "I was wondering if you want to hang out with me today" I stayed in silence but then I heard a voice behind us "Sorry dude, We already have plans" it was Jason I smiled at him "Oh… Well that sucks… What do you think about Saturday then?" Mike asked looking at me "Sorry Mike… But I already have plans with the guys for the entire weekend" he nodded his head "Okay… Hum maybe next week" I nodded my head, "Actually you should come too we're throwing a party I'll send you the address" Shane said and I glared at him "Sweet! I'll see you there" he kissed my cheek and went away, what the fuck? I heard someone laugh it was Shane.

"Seems like someone has a new boyfriend" I rolled my eyes "Shut up" I said. Honestly I wasn't in the mood for Shane's pranks "Woah is someone having problems with Mother Nature?" I rolled my eyes again… Dana looked at me worried. "Are you okay Alex?" Nate asked me I nodded my head "I'm just tired" I said getting in the car.

We went home, the guys and I got out of the car and walked inside, no one was at home… My parents needed to go back to Texas. I was just sitting in the sofa, while Shane turned on the TV and Jason was searching for something to eat on my refrigerator, Nate was smiling stupidly at his phone "Dude… You look like an idiot" Shane said to Nate, who rolled his eyes "Let him be… He's in love" Jason answered and in that moment I felt jealous. I was jealous because of Nate and Dan, not because I like him, but because he has that someone who can text you all day and all night long, I miss that with Mitchie.

"Alex!" I heard someone yell to me "What?" Shane rolled his eyes "What's up with you?" he asked me I just shrugged my shoulders "Nothing… Sorry I was just a little distracted" I said "Okay… So we are going to buy things for the party" I nodded my head "Let's go" he said to his brothers and they walked outside "Oh Dana said she'll be here earlier" Nate said before going outside I nodded my head and he smiled walking away. I looked at my phone…

The guys convinced me to throw this party just because my parents aren't home, at first I didn't feel like doing it, but I think maybe I could use a little bit of fun. I took my mom's car and started to drive then I realized where I was… I got out of the car and just stared at her house, her car was there, I was just in the entrance I really wanted to talk with her but I was afraid so I instantly took a step back when I heard a voice "Can I help you miss?" I turned around and a man around his thirties was looking at me confused, then I noticed it was a gardener "Oh you must be looking for Miss Torres" I didn't say anything, I was speechless. He smiled at me then he looked behind me and nodded his head I turned around and there was Jake.

"Miss Gomez" I smiled nervously at him "Miss Torres is not here" I raised an eyebrow looking at her car he looked at the car too "Does she want you to lie to me?" I asked, he smiled "I don't have to lie to you miss" at that moment I was confused "I know I should not tell you this, but she is in San Francisco with her dad… That is why she is not home" I have to admit that everything made a little sense "Oh… Then I should leave" he agreed with his head. I started to walk away then I turned around to see him "Do not worry if you do not want to, I will not tell her you were here" I smiled "Thanks".

I was driving back home when I received a text _"Where are you?" _it was Nate I decided not to answer him because I was already there they smiled at me when I got home and they started getting bags inside my house I raised an eyebrow to them and looked the content in the bags they brought, beers and cigarette. Oh, great…

"So we are going home but we'll be here at 8" I nodded my head and Jason smiled at me, I went to my room and took a shower that's when I heard the bell ring, I put a towel around my body and walked to the door it was Dana "Oh… Sorry Alex" I nodded my head smiling "It's okay, I'm gonna change sit here or do whatever you want" she smiled and I ran to my room I put some shorts and a t-shirt and walked downstairs brushing my hair.

"Hum I know I should've told you I was coming earlier" Dana was a little embarrassed "Nate told me you were coming so don't worry" I smiled and she sighed, I got worried "Is something wrong?" I asked nervous, I didn't her to feel like I was minding her business "Well… I came here to talk to you about two things" I nodded my head slowly fearing for what was about to come. "O-ok go ahead" she smiled "I'm in love with Nate" I smiled at her, I was relieved that it was this she wanted to talk about "Everyone knows that, I don't know why you two aren't dating already" she blushed "Well… Nate, he just, I don't think, I mean" she stayed in silence "He wants to date you, but he's shy to ask you" she nodded her head "So… I guess you want me to talk with him?" she nodded her head turning a little red "Yes... I know you are great friends so that's why I'm asking you, because Jason sometimes is too obvious and Shane can be a jerk and start making fun of Nate" I agree with her. Jason is a sweet guy, but he's so weird, Shane's cool to hang out with but he never knows when to stop making fun of us "Don't worry Dana I'll talk to him" she smiled bigger and then her face changed. Here we go…

"The other thing I wanted to talk about it's… You" that took me by surprise "W-what about me?" she smiled at me, I guess she realized that I was a little nervous "Alex… Are you sure you're okay?" I looked at her confused "I am" she rolled her eyes "I know I'm no one and you don't trust me, but I noticed something, and before you moved here last summer, you we're always smiling and having fun with us, then you went back to Texas and when you came back you turned into a completely different person" I stayed in silence.

"It's about Mitchie I'm pretty sure about it" I looked at her confused W-what?" she rolled her eyes again "I know you guys just went out because you kind of made a bet with Shane" I shook my head "No, it wasn't a bet. I just needed to be sure about something" she raised an eyebrow at me "Ok… The truth is that I kinda felt something weird about her the very first time I saw her, she just… I just couldn't take my eyes of her and then I met her. In our first encounters we just fought and said things, I don't know something about her drove me crazy, so the only way I felt that I could interact with her was fighting. She was such a flirt and loved to tease me and I just went and be mean to her, or something like that… Then she made so many sweet things for me and later the Grays discovered that. I don't know what happened with me, maybe I was too afraid or something so I told Shane it was something like a project and I really wanted to be that way, use the girl who use girls, but I just" I stayed in silence, I'm lost at words, everything about it is so mess up.

"You ended up falling" I nodded my head slowly "That was the best summer of my life" I said honestly "So then why you walked away?" she asked confused "Why did I walk away?" I asked and she nodded her head "I needed to go back to Texas" she nodded her head "Yes, but you guys could keep talking" I shook my head "No, I never wanted a long distance relationship" I said being honest "Well… yes, but you're back, why don't you go for her?" I stayed in silence thinking about what my friend just said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make uncomfortable" she said after some minutes pulling me from my own world "No… It's okay, you just made me think, I really want to talk with her, I need to, but I know that I hurt her before and I don't know I'm scared of doing that again" she smiled at me "Alex, you're taking the decision all by yourself you should talk with Mitchie to know what she needs". Maybe she was right, maybe I should talk to Mitchie, this was something I needed to think about later.

**MITCHIE POV**

We were in the car making our way back home, when I felt my phone buzz, I looked at it and I had a text from Sam _"I'm outside of your house, we have a lot of things to do!" _I rolled my eyes, and after around 10 minutes we were in the neighborhood Sam's car was parked there. Dad smiled at me and we got out of the car "Mitchie" my friend hugged me tight "Hey Sam" she said hi to my dad then we got inside "Why were you waiting in the car?" I asked her "I don't really know" I rolled my eyes "Hey, go and change or take a shower, whatever you need. We are leaving in one hour" I raised my eyebrow questioning "Hanna and the others want to hang out" I nodded my head and we went to my room.

"I can't believe how long you can take to be ready" I rolled my eyes as she started her car "Where are we going anyways?" I asked looking at the window "To a party is from some chick, Hanna was the one that told me about the party" I felt uncomfortable and I know Sam noticed that "Mitch, I know you aren't in to parties anymore but one can be fun and you don't have to drink or anything. If you feel like it's too much we can leave, okay?" my friend said to me and I smiled at her "Okay" she kept driving until I heard some loud music. It seems like it's a great party, my friend parked the car a few houses away and we went inside I instantly caught Justin and Hanna over there.

"Torres" that voice was from Mike's I'm pretty sure, I turned around and I was right he hugged me "Finally I see you" I smiled "You keep skipping class" he said "And without me" I smiled more "Nah, I was just outside the city" I said and he nodded his head "Can I get you a drink?" he asked me and I shook my head "I'm okay thanks" he nodded his head and then the football team appeared and he went away with them, I walked in the kitchen following Justin he was looking for something to drink.

"Torres" why everyone keeps calling me by my second name? I turned around and it was some girl I remember from some of my classes, she's a friend of the Grays "Yeah?" she didn't say anything she just smiled at me took a glass of water and walked away, okay… What a weirdo. I started to get bored and I decided to go, I went look for Sam she was dancing with Hanna "Guys I'm going home" they looked at me confused "What?! Why? We just got here" I smiled at them "I'm kind of tired 'cause of the travel and everything" Hanna nodded her head "Okay let me take you home then" I shook my head "Nah, I'm fine I'll call Jake" I hugged both girls and started walking to the door when I noticed Shane and his girlfriend were there laughing I sighed and looked around searching for Alex, but I remembered she doesn't like this things.

**ALEX POV**

"You need to come to the kitchen now" Dana whispered on my ear and I looked at her confused "Sorry guys I'll be back soon" I said to Shane and Tess they nodded their heads "What happened? Someone broke something?" I asked worried she shook her head smiling, we got in there and some girls from my math class we're just talking, I looked at Dana and she was so confused "Dana?" I asked "But… she was here" I raised an eyebrow at her and took her glass "Okay… you need to stop drinking" she rolled her eyes "Alex! Really" I smiled at her "Come on, go and dance with Nate".

My head was hurting like hell, I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my friends were sleeping on the floor, I'm not gonna drink ever again… I'm not gonna let Shane make a party on my house again, I can't believe how much mess is in here. I got up and walked to the bathroom I felt kind of dirty so I decided to take a shower and I started remembering last night, everyone went home except my friends so Tess thought it would be amazing to play games and drink, and I got a little drunk, definitely it wasn't a great idea.

"I'm hungry" I heard Nate said while I was walking downstairs he was laying on the couch with Dana beside him, Shane was on the floor with his head in his hands and Tess had her head on his shoulder. "Where are Jason and Peggy?" I asked to Ella "She needed to be at home so he took her" I nodded my head "Let's go someone to have lunch" Tess said and Nate instantly said yes, we got in to our cars and started to drive. I'm cleaning the house later and for sure I'm gonna make everyone help me.

**MITCHIE POV**

Finally it was Monday, the entire weekend I spend it on bed I wasn't feeling like doing any other thing. I parked my car and started walking to my first class I felt someone holding my shoulder from behind I turned around to see Hanna there smiling at me. "Hey" she said I smiled back "Hi, how was your weekend?" I asked while we walked to her locker "It was great" I nodded my head waiting for her "Mitchie, should I be worried about you?" she asked me I raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "Well… You left the party so early" I nodded my head "I was just tired, you have nothing to worry about" she nodded her head slowly "I want to ask you something more… I know Sam and the others are gonna kill me but I don't care" I nodded my head "Go ahead" she sighed "What's gonna happen with Alex?" I stayed in silence "I know that everyone is gonna freak out, because how bad I was the first days of school, but I really need to talk to her… I need her" my friend nodded her head and then we heard the bell ring "We should go to class, see you later?" Hanna said a little yes and then she walked away.

I entered history class and sat beside Justin "Mitchie" he said smiling "Hey, you missed me right?" I asked him and he nodded his head "Of course! You're the only one that can make Sam shut up" I laughed and instantly I heard my teacher's voice telling me to be quiet "Do you want detention Torres?" I shook my head and he continued the class. I looked around the room and Alex wasn't here "Are you okay dude?" I heard Justin's voice I smiled a little at him. The class passed by and she never appeared I felt kind of disappointed when the class finished.

I walked to my second class saying goodbye to Justin just when I sat I heard someone at the door it was the principal "Miss Torres could you please come to my office now!" he looked pissed and I was really confused everyone was staring at me so I raised from my seat and approached him. I stayed in silence while he was telling everyone in the hall they needed to go to class finally he looked at me "Care to explain what happened in the cafeteria?" I looked at him confused "What?!" he rolled his eyes "Torres, I know you too well, so please just confess everything I give you detention and then I can take care of my real work that is not watching everything you do" he said tired "But sir I swear I didn't do anything… I don't even know what are we talking about" he sighed "Torres please!" he begged me "But it's just the truth! It wasn't me" before I could say anything I felt someone collide with me.

**Alex's POV**

I ran downstairs I can't believe it! I didn't hear my alarm so now I'm running late, hopefully gonna make it to the second hour. I started the car, I'm officially a mess without my parents, they are the ones that help me to be at time! I drove fast and I parked my car I took my pack bag and ran to the build, I looked at my watch I was already late! "It's just the truth! It wasn't me" I heard someone yell as I turned down the hall when I crash into someone "Fuck" I heard that someone said, I touch my head it hurt so much I opened my eyes to find I was still above that person and to my surprise it was her, of course It's her… This is so cliché "Russo, second week and already late" I turned to see the principal staring at me I instantly got up and looked at Mitchie she was rubbing her cheek I offered her my hand and she took it while I helped her to get up "S-sorry" I said to her but I turned to the principal he rolled his eyes, what's his problem? "Go to class now and you already know you have detention right?" I nodded my head and I looked at Mitchie she was staring back at me "What are you waiting for Russo?" the principal talked again and I walked away "And no running down the halls" he yelled at me.

The teacher let me in and I sat in the only spot available "But it wasn't her!" I heard Samantha yell whisper to Justin "I know! I know… I mean she wasn't here the fucking whole week but she has a reputation, I think her dad is gonna come here to talk with the principal" I turned a little to see both guys, Samantha looked pissed and that's when she looked at me "What the hell are you staring at?" she yelled at me I rolled my eyes and I turned around while the teacher asked her to stop yelling.

When the class finished I met Nate on the hall we walked down the hall when I looked at five men walking in the hall, it was Mitchie's dad his bodyguards and behind them Jake and John, everyone was looking at them, I looked at Nate and we got closer to the principal's office that's when I heard Mitchie's dad voice "You have to be really dumb to think my daughter did that…" I looked at Shane he was now beside us "What's going on?" he asked "Mitchie's dad is here, and he's not happy" Nate answered and I shushed them trying to hear "Sorry Mister Torres but it's not the first time that Mitchie played pranks to the institution" I heard Mitchie's voice "But I already told you that I didn't do it" she sounded calm.

I looked at the secretary she was listening from her desk too I think she didn't notice that all school is listening "honestly Torres I can't believe you" the principal talked again "Okay… I know my daughter and I know she didn't do this, again when you said this happened?" her dad asked "last Thursday" I heard some laughs it was from Mitchie and his dad "Okay, I honestly can't believe that I left an important meeting for something this pathetic, I think you should make better your work because Mitchie didn't come to school since Tuesday, and now looking at this photos, my girl is not that dumb to leave any kind of evidence. She didn't burn anything" then we heard silence "Who told you that my daughter did this?" after some minutes we heard his voice again"I really think my girl deserves an apology" "Yes, I'm really sorry miss Torres and also I'm sorry Mister Torres I'm gonna repair this mess" and with that the door opened revealing the principal "Why is everyone here?! Go back to class!" and like that we ran away.

**MITCHIE POV**

Okay, yesterday was really weird, I still can't believe that the principal made that huge problem out of nowhere, and then when I finally got the chance to talk to Alex and he needed to be there, I really hope this day doesn't get as strange as yesterday. I took my Biology book from my locker and I walked in I knew I was a little late "Miss Torres, finally you decided to show up" I smiled at my teacher another one that hates me, great. I walked to my table when I noticed Alex was sitting there I instantly stopped walking and I just stared at her feeling confused "Torres, what are you waiting for? Take your seat already I was in the middle of my class" I nodded my head and sat beside her, she was just looking at the teacher "W-what the hell" I said in a low voice trying to understand everything.


	21. Projects,discomforts and chances

**Ok Sorry for taking this long with the chapter**

**MITCHI POV**

I walked slowly, Alex was avoiding my gaze, I sighed and took the seat beside her, and I just couldn't face her "Okay…. So you guys know already I hate to give you projects in pairs, but only for this time, we're going to do this, and you better make a good project, because It cost half of your grade" I sighed this can't be good "About your partner, I don't think is necessary to say who are you working with" I shyly looked at Alex she was staring back at me she instantly looked at the teacher.

The class finished Alex put her book in her bag and I stayed there silent, she rose from her seat and I then walked away after leaving a piece of paper there.

_Our spot – Today 6:30_

"Torres" I heard someone yell my last name I instantly looked at my teacher "is time for you to leave go now" I nodded my head and took my things before crossing the door I heard her voice again "Oh and Michelle, you better make a really good project if you don't want to fail my class" I only said a quick yes and ran away, "Whoa stop there" I heard Justin said to me I just hugged him tight and he rubbed my back "everything is okay Mitchie?" I nodded my head and then I heard Hanna's voice "So, how was your class with your new partner?" she asked "Well… I don't know we didn't talk" yet… before they could say anything I talked "So… I need to go guys see you later" they nodded their heads and I walked to my locker.

The day passed by really slow… And I couldn't think of anything but Alex, I was on my way to central park, I thought about buying some flowers but I don't want to make her uncomfortable I mean she just want to talk with me, but that doesn't mean that she actually wants to come back with me….

I was walking to 'our spot' is just the three where I found Alex the firsts days of the summer when I asked for her name, I felt a big smile on my face, I looked at Jake "Could you guys stay a little apart from me for a while?... is just Alex sometimes gets a little uncomfortable with you" I said embarrassed my bodyguards nodded their heads and the I looked at the three Alex was there she was looking at her iPod and I instantly felt my heart beating faster and my hands sweating.

"H-hi" I said nervous Alex instantly looked at me and I took a seat in front of her, we stayed in silence for some minutes and I couldn't look at her until I heard her speak "Mitch" she looked at me and sighed "Why you never answered my calls or texts?" I asked out of nowhere she sighed again "I know I'm an idiot" and then my phone ranged I looked at the screen and it was Sam I declined the call "sorry" I said Alex was about to talk again when the phone ranged "you should take that" She said

I rose from the grass "Hey" I said still looking at Alex "Mitchie… I'm outside of your house where are you?" my friend asked confused "I'm out Sam" I said and Alex instantly rolled her eyes "And is not a good moment right now... I'm in the middle of something" my friend sighed "okay, just call me when you finish doing whatever you're doing, love you!"

"Sorry again" Alex nodded her head while I was sitting in front of her "She's waiting for you or something?" she asked and I shook my head "She just wants to hang out" I said feeling kind of nervous I know for sure Sam hates Alex and well I don't think Alex like her neither "You two hang out too much lately?" she asked and I couldn't help but rolled my eyes "She's my friend" I said and it sounded kind of rude Alex started playing with her hands "S-sorry It wasn't my intention" I said and she just sighed "I deserve everything you want to do Mitch, I'm surprised that you haven't shouted at me the moment you got here" I stayed in silence for a second and then I made her look at me "Maybe I'm going to yell if you don't tell me why you pushed me away like that" Alex's eyes began to water.

"I thought it was the best Mitchie, I couldn't have you right in front of me and say to you that I was leaving, and I know you wanted to keep on touch, but I never felt like that would work, I decided to disappear completely" I shook my head again "And you came back, and I had to find out in your first day in school" I said a little mad "My dad was promoted, and we moved here, The day I got here I went to your house, and you were there in the backyard with Samantha, she was hugging you, and she said things to you, things that actually are true, she told you I wasn't worth it, and that I was a coward" I felt one tear stream down my cheek Alex was crying now too

"You" I said and Alex instantly cut me "Let me finish p-please" I nodded my head slowly "I went away I hurt you before that haunts me every time I think of you, I was scared of hurt you again, no… I am scared to hurt you again, I felt like you needed me away, like it was the best for you, I loved you too much, so I decided to put your happiness in first place before everything else" I talked "Y-you loved me?" Alex nodded her head slowly "You don't love me anymore?" I asked and she looked at me nervous "I... Mitchie is" I interrupted her

"I don't care about anything else Alex, just tell me, you still love me?" Alex stayed quiet for a minute and then nodded her head "yes, I still love you, and I don't think I can ever stop loving you" I hugged her tight like my life depended on it, I heard Alex sobbing and I found myself crying too I looked at her, she was so beautiful, I took one of her tears with my thumb and stroked her cheek "Alex… I love you too, I been loving you since the summer, I wanted to say you that so hard, I wanted to let you know all my feelings, but I felt that If I did that, you'd get out horrified" I giggled a little and Alex showed me a little smile

"When you went away I thought that you never felt in the same way as I do" we stayed in silence just staring at each other's, I looked at her eyes and then at her lips, before I could react I had her lips on mine, she hugged me from the waist and embraced her from the neck, I missed so much her lips, I missed her body so closed to mine, I missed her smell but the thing I missed the most is the way my heart beats whenever she's close.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie" She said once our lips parted "I didn't know what I was doing, I'm an idiot for tearing us apart" I kissed her again before she could continue "Alex, let's forget that, you are here now, you're right in front of me, that's all I need" She hugged me tight "I love you so much Mitch" I smiled "I love you a lot more"

**ALEX POV**

Mitchie was driving to my house, once we were outside we got out of the car "You need to stay for dinner, my parents are going to be thrilled about it" I said walking to the door and she was there just staring at my house "Mitchie… Are you okay?" I asked confused "I've been here before" She said I looked at her more confused now "What?" she nodded her head "yeah last week actually… Sam and Hanna convinced me to come to some party, and It was in y-your house… but I stayed here only for like 5 minutes, because I wasn't feeling comfortable" I smiled at her and took her hand, Dana was right she was here, I need to apologize with her later, she wasn't drunk "What's so funny?" Mitchie asked me and I just smiled "Nothing important" I opened the door and I heard my mom's voice from the kitchen "Alexandra where were you? I tried to call you and you decide to leave your phone here, how many times I have to tell you to never leave without it… What if something happens to y…you" My mom said now in front of us "Mitchie" She said smiling and for our surprise she hugged her "Sorry mom" my mom looked at me "yeah it's okay" she instantly smiled at Mitchie

"Mitchie, how've you been?" she asked and Mitchie smiled looking at me "I had never been better" my mom gave her a funny expression and then she asked "you're staying for dinner right?" she nodded her head "Perfect! Is almost ready" my mom said excited "My we are going to my room, we have a project to do" with that I took Mitchie's hand and walk to my room I closed the door behind me and the I looked at Mitchie she was looking around while I sat on the bed she walked to my desk and took something from it "you keep this" she said showing me a bag I smiled "of course you gave them to me, and well they dried but I just keep the petals" Mitchie looked at me with a huge smile she put the bag on the desk and then she literally jumped to the bed and kissed me.

"So Mitchie how's your dad?" my dad asked while we were eating, Mitchie was in the table in front of me she took a sip of water "he's great thanks, he's traveling for business" she said being polite, "so Alex, did you already think if you want to go to the tryouts?" my mom asked me "you're trying to the soccer team?" Mitchie asked me and I nodded my head slowly "I'm still not sure about it though, I mean, I'm not really that good player, and I'm used to play with my friends I don't really know a lot about the team" I said being honest my dad rolled his eyes "you're an amazing player Alexandra" my mom said "well, you should try, I know for sure that they need a good striker, I don't really go to all their games, but they need one" Mitchie said and then my dad talked "I think you should try Alex" my mom came back with deserve… which it was just ice cream "when are the tryouts?" Mitchie asked me "Tomorrow" She nodded her head

"Mitchie I hope you like rocky road, is the only flavor we have, Because Alex don't let us buy any other" I felt my cheeks burn Mitchie smiled "I love rocky road thanks" my mom served her a cup and then Mitchie looked at me with a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

Mitchie and I walked out of my house she smiled at me while I closed the door "It was an amazing dinner" she said taking my hand while we approached her car she hugged me and then she whispered in my ear "I want to give you something" she opened the door of her car and then took a box from the glove compartment and then she gave it to me I looked at her confused and she smiled shyly "Open it, please" I did what she said and found a necklace "Mitchie is just so beautiful, help me please?" she smiled.

I looked myself in the reflection of the car window and then I smiled at her and kissed her lips softly "thank you Mitch" she hugged me tight "I should get going now" she said and I felt sad "If I'm being honest Mitchie, I don't want you to go" she smiled and kissed my forehead "Believe me I don't want to go neither" she kissed my cheek "what you say if I pick you tomorrow in the morning and we go to that amazing place called… school" she pouted and I laughed "I love that idea" she smiled and kissed my lips again "I'll miss you Lex, good night" she kissed me quickly again and go in her car "I'll miss you too Mitch, good night, send me a text when you get home" she nodded her head and drove away.

"I'm glad you invited Mitchie" my dad said once I got inside "yeah me too" I said smiling "good night" I said, I went to my room and put some short shorts I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then my phone buzzed _"I'm home, I miss you already… I want to kiss you again so badly" _I laughed a little _"I miss you too! You should come back and kiss me" _A minute later I had her answer _"Don't test me Russo… go to sleep and dream about me" _I smiled _"I will, love you" _I got into my bed and then she answered me _"And I love YOU! Goodnight gorgeous"._


	22. Tryout, More love and less friends?

**MITCHIE POV**

I ran downstairs with my car keys and my bag when I opened the door I heard my dad's voice "hey stop right now" I turned around and he was looking at me confused "where are you going?" he asked "huh… school?" he gave me a weird look "Mitchie yesterday I had to throw you water to wake you up, and now you're so happy for going there… so tell me where are you really going" I rolled my eyes "I'm going to school really… just, I'm picking up Alex first" my looked at me surprised now "Alex? She's back?" I nodded my head "yup, she lives here now, I'll explain it to you later dad, now I have to go if I want to buy her some coffee" and with that I left, I got into my car and turn on my phone, I decided to read the texts I avoided yesterday, four from Samantha including 5 missed calls, one from Hannah, one from Justin, and the last one from Caitlyn

_Sam: I've been calling you- 6:45 p.m._

_Sam: Mitchie! Answer your phone please - 7:00 p.m._

_Hannah: We are going for pizza join us (:- 7:15 p.m._

_Sam: Hate you Torres! If you want to come we are going for pizza- 7:17 p.m._

_Justin: Tell me please you're coming, Samantha doesn't shut up, and I'm dying here! - 7:40 p.m._

_Sam: thank you so much for answering my calls and texts, such an amazing friend, you better have a good excuse tomorrow morning goodnight – 11:13 p.m._

_Cait: Hey Torres, I don't know what's going on with you, I don't buy your 'I want to change' attitude, we need to talk tomorrow after school you know where -12:33 p.m._

I rang the bell and seconds later Alex's mom opened the door "Hello Mitchie" she smiled at me and seconds later I heard Alex voice "I'm going to brush my teeth and then we can leave ok?" she asked from the stairs I nodded my head and she ran upstairs "So, Mitchie something to eat?" her dad asked me from the table "no, thank you" I said being polite "are you sure?" he asked me again and I nodded my head minutes later Alex was next to me "let's go" she said smiling and with that we said our goodbyes.

"So you already had breakfast" I said a little nervous while I stopped in a red light, " Alexandra you have your tryout so you need energy, eat or you're not leaving this house" she said mimicking her mom we both laughed, "I bought coffee" I said pointing to the cup holders she smiled "you didn't have to" she kissed my cheek and I continued driving "you didn't give me my good morning kiss though" I said while I took her hand "you want it now?" she asked me and I nodded my head, we got in another red light and then I felt her hand in my cheek and then her sweet lips "good morning baby" she said sweetly.

"I think Sam is gonna to be pissed with me today" I said while we got in the parking lot "Why?" Alex asked me "Because I kind of ditch her plans and didn't answer her calls" I said getting out of the car and opening the door "can I carry your bag for you?" I asked a little insecure "you really don't have to" Alex said and I smiled "but I want to" she nodded her head, I took her bag and then her hand she smiled at me, we started walking to the entrance to the building when she suddenly stopped I looked at her confused "what's wrong?" she let my hand go "Alex?" she sighed "Mitchie… I... I can't" I was now more confused and followed up where she was looking the Grays were there laughing and I sighed "y...you are ashamed" she instantly looked at me "No! No of course no, I love you" I nodded my head "but still, you can't go there and let them see you with me" she sighed "It's not like that is just" I quickly interrupted "it's okay Alex... mmm I need to go and find Justin he wanted to talk with me, sorry I'll see you later?" she nodded her head slowly I gave her the bag and then she stopped me before I could go "please don't be mad with me" I smiled a little "I can't be mad at you Lex, see you later" and with that I walked away .

"Mitchie! We've been calling you all night yesterday" was the first thing I heard "I know Sam" she rolled her eyes "what were you doing though?" Hanna asked me while I opened my locker "I went to central park… with Alex" In that moment I heard Sam's voice "what?!" she practically yelled and now everyone was looking at us "go back to your own business" Hanna said to the others and then she looked at me "Are you being serious?" Justin asked they were all looking at me I nodded my head, "and what happened?" Hanna asked a little excited "well… we talked about you know stuff" I said trying to avoid the subject "what kind of stuff?" Justin asked "feelings, and well she apologized" I heard Samantha scoff "Of course she did, so what now?" she asked a little upset "we are back together" Hanna smiled at me, Justin said nothing but Samantha she was really pissed "ok, is your decision Mitchie, but if that girl hurts you again, honestly I'm not goona be there to clean up the mess" I rolled my eyes and she walked away "I don't know what's her problem" I said annoyed "she's concern about you, let her have her dramatic moment she'll be fine at lunch" Justin said smiling "need to go to class see you later ladies".

**ALEX POV**

"Alexandra" Shane said greeting me and I rolled my eyes "we went looking for you; your mom said you left early" Nate said smiling while I said hi to everyone "yeah… I wanted to be a little early, you know because the tryout" ok that was a stupid excuse "I'm glad you decided to do it" Dana said smiling "we should go to class" Ella said and we followed her "Are you nervous?" Nate asked me "a little" I said being honest "you're gonna be amazing I know that!... we are going to see you" Dana said and then we heard someone yelling my eyes instantly met Sam "well trouble in heaven" Shane said looking at them too, the girl looked pissed at Mitchie "Well, she seems like she wants to strangle Mitchie" Ella said and then the blonde girl walked away Mitchie rolled her eyes "it was a beautiful thing to see but I think we should go to class now" Nate said and we all nodded "You have Math right?" Dana asked me and I nodded my head "Ok, my classroom is closer to yours lets go" we said goodbye to the guys and started walking in the hall Mitchie closed her locker and I felt her looking at me, I gave her a quick stare she smiled at me, Dana was talking to me she looked at me confused and followed my gaze, I walked faster.

I sat in the table were my friends were eating "well she's still looking at her" Tess said and I looked at them confused "what are we talking about?" Shane smiled at me kissing my cheek "o-ok Shane?" I asked now looking at Tess Laughing so hard "Oh lord, she's so mad" Nate said smiling Dana looked at me with a weird expression, "what?" I asked still confused Shane laughed harder "you ex-girl or whatever was, has been staring at you the moment you got in the cafeteria" I quickly searched for her she sighed and looked at her food "I think we are being rude" Dana said only looking at me Shane rolled his eyes "Oh come on, we are talking about Torres" he said smiling at me.

Classes ended and now I was in the field waiting for the coach, some girls were beside me I believe they were freshman "Okay Ladies" the coach approached us "are you nervous?" she asked us some girls nodded their head "well, the captain of the team will be here, she's going to help us with the tryouts I believe in her good judgment" she motioned for someone else to approach us, I looked and instantly felt the need to roll my eyes, of course she's the captain of the only sport I play "Hey girls, I'm Samantha, everyone's call me Sam, we are going to start with something simple, so let's run 3 laps around the field, I'm going to do it with you" she said with a big smile, I'm going to kill Mitchie was so hard to tell me her friend played soccer "You are not going to run?" I heard someone asked me I looked at the coach and then I saw all the girls running I quickly followed them. "Come on Alex!" I heard someone yell from the bleachers I smiled at Dana and Tess while Nate was eating something and Shane was looking at his phone.

**MITCHIE POV**

I was walking to the field when I received a text from Caitlyn asking me if I was going to meet her today, so I walked behind the bleachers, we used to go there to smoke something, I spotter her lightning her cigarette "Hey" I said quietly she smiled at me offering me one "no thanks, you know I quit that" she smiled "riiiiight" she said and I sighed "so… what's up?" I asked and she sighed "that's what I want to know, I mean you suddenly forgot about me, since you started dating or whatever happened with that Texan girl" she said upset "her name is Alex" she rolled her eyes "yeah whatever, honestly Mitchie that girl changed you a lot" I shook my head "no… Actually I changed for her, I liked her way too much Caitlyn and she didn't like the way I used to be" she interrupted me "How can you be with someone who doesn't accept you for who you are?" I rolled my eyes "you don't know a thing about us, she accepts me for who I am, she only helped me to change my bad behavior" she scoffed "so I have a bad behavior?" I stayed in silence "you know what this is stupid I need to go" "you really think that?!" I sighed "let's talk other day, I promised to see Alex tryout" with that I walked away and then I heard her voice again "For god sake Mitchie we used to be like together all the time, we used to have fun, and smoke, go to parties, we were best friends, and then this girl appears out of nowhere and you forget about me, what kind of true friend does that! Fuck you" I sighed and decided to talk with her later.

I saw Alex running just almost beside Samantha, oh well I think now she knows is the captain, I don't think she's too pleasant about it; I decided to take a seat.

They divided the girls in what was seem for positions, Alex looked at me for a second and showed a little smile. "So we already saw your stamina and now is time for the skills" The coach said, god that woman can be heard from the parking "So, it's going to be like this, strikers and midfielders versus defenders and goalkeeper" all the girls nodded their head, one girl that was trying for goalkeeper went to goal she looked really nervous though, Samantha and the headline goalkeeper were in one side of the field just observing "So, first the attack needs to get a scoring opportunity and well the defenders need to stop them, is not that complicated to understand, so who wants to try first?" no one raised their hand and the coach sighed pointing to Alex and other girl I was about to clap when I heard someone yelling "GO ALEX!" I little away were her friends.

Alex took the ball while the other girl stood in the penalty area, Alex start moving the ball "the thing is that you need to pressure her" the coach yelled to the defender who approached Alex, suddenly Alex started running whoa the girl was fast, leaving the other player behind she approached the goal and kicked the ball putting the ball in the net, the goalkeeper couldn't even reach to move to the ball "Yes!" her friends yelled again and Alex stood there shyly "Good Russo go to the line" my beautiful girlfriend nodded her head and waited for her next turn, she looked at me quickly and I gave her a thumb up.

After some more tries Alex did it amazing, she was an amazing player, there wasn't a defender that could stop they even defended with two girls and Alex managed to deal with them and she always scored every single time, Samantha walked in like she was upset she whispered something to the coach and she, just nodded her head. "Okay Russo you seem to know what you're doing, so let's give you something harder, this time you against Sam, and Olivia our goalkeeper" I decided to watch closer, while Alex took the ball the entire team came in, it was almost time for their practice, one of them winked at me, I remember her for some party I don't really remember her name.

I heard the whistle and then Alex started running, Samantha swiftly took the ball out of her feet and smirked "well that was easy" my blonde friend said and the coach talked "well I think we finished" suddenly Alex talked "Um coach I want to try again, please" everyone looked surprised "well that's gonna be interesting" someone of the team said, Alex walked with the ball in her hands and then the whistle sounded again, she start running and Samantha stood in front of her, and Alex played the ball between Sam's legs instantly the whole team screamed "Uh! Nutmeg!" Alex ran to Olivia and she kicked the ball to upper corner of the goal, "whoa she made it look like it was so easy" I heard another voice from the group of people, and then claps followed her, she smiled at me and I need to say I feel proud, Samantha quickly gave her team a glare and they shut up, "Okay girls, that was a good session, the list will be up tomorrow, rest" and with that all the girls walked away "and for you, why are you still here, start running" the coach yelled to the team and they started moving, I started walking to approach Alex but before I could get closer her friends were hugging her "you made it amazing Alex" one of them said and started walking away with her she gave me an apologetic look and I just smiled at her a littler letting her know I understand it.

"So Mitchie you're here" Samantha said getting beside me and I nodded my head "yeah I came to see Alex, she's good huh?" I asked excited other voice answered "good? I wish this girl was a freshman that exactly the piece that we needed, In all the years that I've been teaching, I had a lot of amazing goalkeepers and defenders but never a striker with that kind of skills, At least I'm going to have her two years, I'm sure the team is going to win everything, we are really complete" the coach said walking away with a huge smile, I looked at Samantha smiling too, but my friend looked pissed "whatever" she said before walking away I just couldn't help it but laugh.

I walked to my car, Alex was gone now, Jake looked at me getting in his car I received a text

_Lex: Could you come to my place please? _

I felt a little smile on my face

_I'm on my way _

I kept driving minutes later I was outside from her house, I ran the bell and her dad opened the door he smiled "Mitchie come in please" I smiled at him "Alex is taking a shower, you saw Alex's tryout?" he asked and I nodded my head "yes sir, she's amazing" he smiled "Great, you think she's going to make it?" I smiled bigger "make it? Of course! And not only that, she's going to make it in the first team soon the coach was really amazed with her" I said being honest "I'm ready" We heard a voice it was Alex's mom "Oh Mitchie you're here, sorry we are leaving is dating night, but I left money to Alex you can buy some pizza or something" she said and I nodded my head "thank you, and have fun" his dad rose from the couch "Alex's is going to be ready soon, feel like you're in home Mitchie, goodbye" they left and seconds later I heard some steps from upstairs Alex was smiling at me with a towel around her body "hey beautiful, I'm just putting on some clothes be back soon" she said and I nodded my head.

"So you decided to finally hang out with me" I said once Alex was downstairs she sighed "I'm so sorry Mitchie, I really want to be with you 24/7 you know that, but I haven't told the guys" I rolled my eyes "why they are so important?" I asked mad "Because they're my best friends" I interrupted her "But why you can't tell them?" she sighed "I don't know how they're going to react, I don't want them to hate me" I rolled my eyes "It's stupid Alex, if they're really your friends they should accept you for who you are" she nodded her head "I know but still I'm scared, I'm not like you Mitchie you're so fierce and you don't care about anything that people say, is like you're never scared" I rolled my eyes "that's a lie, I care about a lot of things I just don't show it, I'm scared sometimes too Alex I'm human, and I understand that you feel insecure about telling them about us, because they're not use to you dating girls, we'll wait okay?" she smiled at me and nodded "And also Mitchie, before the drama the Grays could bring, I want to talk with my parents first, I don't want them to know from anyone else, I want to start there" I smiled at her and nodded my head "I really want so badly that this work out Mitchie, that's why I'm doing everything this slow, I'll talk with my parents soon, I'm just looking for the right moment to do it, I want them to look at you like 'Mitchie Torres the girl that make her daughter so happy' and not just some random friend" I smiled bigger and kissed her "I love you so much Mitch" she said with a smile and I felt my heart melt "I love you too Lex, I'm going to be by your side and I'm supporting you in any decision you made ok? We are in this together" I said taking her hands in mine "now how you feel about us having a date this weekend, a movie and dinner, we need to celebrate that you're part of the Falcons!" she smiled at me "We don't know if I got in the team" I rolled my eyes "come on Alex! Is obvious! So you and me this Saturday yes?" she nodded her head kissing me again I never going to get tired of her lips.


End file.
